Formando una familia
by Kirah69
Summary: Hotch va a divorciarse y ha decidido que Reid será su omega, aunque ni siquiera se lo ha comentado. ¡Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Sí, esto es lo que todo el mundo pide cuando publico un fanfic omegaverso, Mpreg, un montón de temas relacionados con el embarazo, bebés, etc... Espero que os guste, no he tenido hijos así que me he tenido que documentar un poco ;)

PD: En este caso no vais a encontrar ningún omega queriendo que no lo traten como tal, Spencer es feliz siendo omega y tiene un gran instinto maternal. (Aunque también es cierto que en esta historia los omegas no son discriminados).

Reid levantó la vista de su tableta y se frotó los ojos. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde. Se había quedado completamente absorto en el ensayo que estaba leyendo. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie más en la oficina. Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo quedaban las de los pasillos y una tenue luz en el despacho de su jefe. No le sorprendió, seguro que estaba terminando algún informe.

Recogió sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse. Tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar al último tren y aún tenía que pasarse por el supermercado para comprar algo de cena. Antes de salir, miró hacia el despacho de Hotch. Debería ir y decirle que se fuera ya a casa, tendría tiempo mañana de seguir con lo que estuviera haciendo. Dejó la mochila en su escritorio y subió las escaleras. Justo antes de llamar a la puerta, escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido. ¿Se había quedado dormido y estaba roncando? Tampoco quería molestarle, sabía cuánto necesitaba dormir con todo el estrés que estaba soportando. Echó un vistazo entre las rendijas de la persiana, pero lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto.

Hotch estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas separadas y la cabeza algo inclinada hacia atrás. Solo podía ver el perfil de su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y respirando pesadamente, y también podía ver cómo se estaba masturbando. La gran verga emergía de sus pantalones y la frotaba a un ritmo lento y continuo con la mano derecha.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que su jefe se estuviera masturbando en la oficina. Podía entender que sería difícil hacerlo en casa, ¿pero por qué tenía siquiera necesidad de hacerlo? Había una preciosa mujer esperándolo en casa. Sabía que muchos alfas no podían estar del todo satisfechos con una pareja beta, pero masturbarse tampoco sería una solución.

La fuerte mano se movía tan lentamente sobre el grueso y duro falo. Parecía un ritmo mortificante, lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Spencer sintió un hormigueo en su trasero. Debería marcharse, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Era tan grande, con las venas hinchadas y la punta goteando, oscuro y palpitante. Parecía de una bestia. Si algo así lo penetrara, lo desgarraría por dentro, pero seguro que nunca podría sentirse tan lleno. Llevó la mano a su paquete y frotó distraídamente su erección a través de la tela.

Hotch llevó su mano libre a los pantalones y comenzó a masajear sus bolas. Su respiración se volvió más ronca, emitiendo unos graves gruñidos casi animales. La base de la verga comenzó a hincharse. Spencer tragó saliva. Unas gotas de lubricación mancharon sus calzoncillos. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas. Cerró los ojos y presionó el bulto en sus pantalones. El olor del alfa excitado era tan intenso que cubría todos los demás olores de la oficina, sentía que estaba siendo envuelto por él. Con el último gruñido gutural de Hotch al correrse, él también se vino en sus pantalones sin poder contener un suave gemido.

Se quedó jadeando, con la frente apoyada contra el marco inferior de la ventana, poco a poco siendo consciente de la incómoda humedad en sus calzoncillos. Aún atontado tras su orgasmo, tardó un momento en reaccionar cuando Hotch salió del despacho. Le miró un instante aturdido, con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas ruborizadas, y después agachó la cabeza, apretando los labios nervioso. No había explicación para eso, estaba seguro de que su jefe podía oler perfectamente la excitación en él a pesar de los supresores.

—Levanta—le ordenó.

Spencer tragó saliva y se levantó. Intentó ocultar con las manos la mancha que ya se notaba en la parte frontal de sus pantalones, aunque la que más le avergonzaba era la que tenía detrás. Hotch se echó a un lado y le indicó con un gesto que entrara al despacho. Spencer obedeció, aunque solo quería salir corriendo.

Hotch cerró la puerta y se acercó a él. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y presionó sus cuerpos juntos. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y Reid ladeó la cabeza de inmediato como un acto instintivo, dejándole espacio.

—¿Alf- Ho-Hotch?—preguntó confundido.

El alfa inspiró profundamente y acarició su piel con los labios.

—Hueles a paraíso—su voz sonó ronca y profunda.

—¿Qué?

Hotch apartó el rostro de su cuello y subió besando su oreja y oliendo su sedoso cabello.

—A estas horas el efecto de los supresores casi ha desaparecido—le susurró—. Deberías tener cuidado, si sales a la calle así serás una víctima potencial.

Spencer suspiró sintiendo su aliento. Sus piernas temblaban. Estaba tan nervioso, tan sorprendido, tan abrumado por el olor del alfa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su jefe nunca se había comportado de ese modo, nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por él ni se había acercado a ningún otro omega de ese modo. Ese no parecía en absoluto el Hotch de siempre y no sabía cómo actuar.

El alfa deslizó una mano por su perfecto trasero y presionó entre sus nalgas. Spencer gimió y empujó las caderas contra él. Pudo incluso escuchar la humedad de su lubricación y goteó todavía más.

—Estás tan mojado por mí. Me siento honrado, nunca te había visto ponerte así.

El joven sintió una vibración en el pecho de Hotch, un gruñido dominante, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas desnudarse y presentarse ante él. Le costó resistir a pesar del gran autocontrol que tenía. Tenía razón, jamás se había puesto así por ningún alfa, aunque no le sorprendía tener aquella reacción con su jefe.

—Hotch, qué estás- ¡¿huh?!—se sobresaltó cuando tiró de sus pantalones, bajándole también los calzoncillos. Le dio media vuelta bruscamente y deslizó la erección entre sus piernas—. ¡Nnh! ¿H-Hotch?

Estaba empezando a preocuparse. No estaría pensando en tener sexo con él, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo podía estar todavía duro? Además, el nudo aún estaba hinchado. Era imposible que intentara penetrarlo con _eso_.

—Tranquilo, solo aguanta—le susurró, rodeando su pecho con un brazo para mantenerlo sujeto contra él.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, embistiendo lentamente entre sus piernas. Ahora Spencer podía sentirlo realmente, su dureza y su calor frotando sus bolas, el nudo golpeando contra su entrada y sus muslos, todo recubierto por su propia lubricación. Se sentía tan bien, en los brazos del alfa, contra su amplio pecho, envuelto en su olor, sintiendo que aquel falo podía levantarlo en aire por sí mismo. Dejó de pensar o simplemente la excitación inutilizó su mente. Se aferró a los brazos que lo sostenían y comenzó a gemir, moviendo él también las caderas para encontrarse con las embestidas del alfa. Estaba duro de nuevo, pero su pene le daba igual, solo quería satisfacer a su trasero, deseaba que Hotch entrara en él, ser llenado, anudado y marcado.

Eso no sucedió. Hotch le abrazó con fuerza y se corrió entre sus piernas con un profundo gruñido al tiempo que él también se venía sobre el escritorio frente a ellos y apretaba los muslos en el orgasmo más intenso que había experimentado nunca. Se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, recuperando el control de sus cuerpos. Spencer podía sentir el caliente semen del alfa deslizándose por sus muslos junto con su lubricación. Era una sensación incómoda, pero no podía evitar pensar que debía estar dentro de él, fecundándole. Su parte lógica no lo quería realmente, pero su lado omega lo ansiaba.

Hotch soltó lentamente el cuerpo de Reid, asegurándose de que podía mantenerse en pie, y sacó una caja de pañuelos del cajón de su escritorio. Mientras el joven aún permanecía aturdido, su jefe le limpió, intentando evitar mirar fijamente aquel delicioso trasero. Le subió los pantalones y le colocó un poco la ropa. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a limpiar el escritorio.

—Te acerco a casa—le dijo, sin volverse a mirarle.

—Ah... N-no... Puedo ir en...—no, ya no podía ir en tren, había perdido el último, pero tampoco quería ir con su jefe en el coche en ese momento.

—No hay más trenes.

—Cogeré un taxi—replicó.

—Yo puedo-

—Gracias, pero cogeré un taxi—salió a toda prisa del despacho, si Hotch insistía acabaría cediendo.

En el largo trayecto de una hora, Spencer tuvo tiempo de poner en orden sus pensamientos, de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Estaba enfadado con Hotch. Nunca había imaginado que fuera esa clase de hombre, capaz de engañar a su mujer, de asaltar a un omega, a un compañero, y hacerle aquello sin tan siquiera preguntarle antes. Es cierto que no se había negado en ningún momento ni había intentado detenerlo, pero tal vez sí lo habría hecho con la mente algo más clara, no justo después de haberse masturbado. Pero no estaba enfadado porque se lo hubiera hecho a él, sino porque fuera capaz de hacerlo. Ese no era el hombre al que conocía (o creía conocer) ni en el que confiaba hasta el punto de poner la vida en sus manos o de disparar a alguien por él. Tenía que haber alguna razón para aquello, después de tantos años trabajando juntos no podía conocerlo tan poco. No estaba seguro de si podría seguir trabajando con él si le perdía todo respeto como hombre y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Apenas pudo dormir. No podía quitarse lo que había sucedido de la cabeza. A veces se ponía furioso y daba vueltas por el apartamento; otras veces su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse al recordar la sensación del cuerpo de Hotch contra el suyo, de su verga embistiendo contra él, de su intenso olor envolviéndolo... y acababa bajo el agua fría de la ducha. Era casi una tortura mental.

—Hey, guaperas, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara—le preguntó Morgan cuando llegó al trabajo.

—Estoy bien, no he dormido mucho.

—¿Otra vez leyendo hasta la madrugada?

—Sí...—por suerte, la doble dosis de supresores consiguió que no percibiera el olor a inquietud y preocupación que desprendía.

—Spence, Hotch quiere verte—le informó J. J. saliendo del despacho.

—¿Te has metido en algún lío?—se burló Morgan.

No respondió, tan solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe después de dejar la mochila en su escritorio. Llamó a la puerta y entró con la cabeza gacha. No quería mirarle, en ese momento estaba en modo furioso y no sabía cuánto podría controlarse si le miraba a la cara.

—Siéntate.

Reid obedeció y se sentó con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho en una postura defensiva, aún sin mirarle a la cara. Hotch se molestó un poco, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Antes de nada quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, no quería hacerlo tan brusca-

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—estalló—. Estás casado y eres mi jefe. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Ni siquiera parecías tú mismo. ¿Te habrías detenido si te lo hubiera pedido?

—Reid-

—¿Y a quién se le ocurre masturbarse en la oficina? Podría haberte pillado cualquiera. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera sido yo?

—Reid.

Su potente tono le dejó mudo, se quedó congelado como si le hubiera inmovilizado físicamente. Apretó los labios y se encogió en su asiento.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer, no pretendía hacerlo de ese modo. Puedes considerar que le he sido infiel a mi esposa si quieres, y que ella tenga una aventura desde hace meses no lo justifica, pero ya he contactado con el abogado para comenzar los trámites del divorcio. Ayer quería hablar contigo sobre eso, pero... me distraje. Puedo conseguir un divorcio exprés si tengo intención de emparejarme con un omega y para eso necesito que lo corrobores en la solicitud.

—¿Quieres que mienta?—preguntó confuso.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió frunciendo el ceño—. _Tengo intención_ de emparejarme contigo cuando el divorcio sea oficial.

—Qu- qu-...—estaba completamente atónito con todo lo que le había dicho y el tono frío en que lo había hecho, como si no hablara más que de un procedimiento rutinario—. ¡Ni siquiera me lo has consultado! ¿Y por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que habrá cientos de omegas deseando emparejarse con un alfa como tú. Y no quiero emparejarme solo para facilitarte el divorcio, es demasiado importante como para hacerlo por algo tan trivial.

—Creo que no me has entendido, no me voy a emparejar contigo para divorciarme, me divorcio para emparejarme contigo. No lo haría con nadie más. Y no te he consultado porque ya sé cuáles son tus sentimientos así que no lo consideré necesario.

—¿Ya sabes...?— _imposible, imposible, imposible._

—Sí, te he visto sin supresores en suficientes ocasiones como para saber que estás enamorado de mí, probablemente desde que entraste a la Unidad, y el sentimiento es mutuo. He considerado el divorcio muchas veces, pero la situación nunca ha sido la propicia y sentía que tenía una obligación con Haley ya que es la madre de mi hijo, que debía intentar que nuestro matrimonio funcionara. Sin embargo, ya que eso no ha sido posible, no encuentro motivo para no tomarte como mi omega una vez que el divorcio se haga efectivo.

Lo decía como si fuera algo lógico y evidente, como si no hubiera opción a réplica. Reid estaba boquiabierto, le costaba asimilar todo lo que había dicho, sentía como si lo hubiera dicho en un idioma extraño, eran palabras sin sentido. Solo tenía claro que se iba a divorciar de Haley y que aquella p- mujer le había sido infiel. ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? Estaba casada con un alfa pura sangre, con el mejor hombre y padre que jamás había conocido. Aun sin los instintos de un omega, debía de ser consciente del marido que tenía. ¿Y era capaz de engañarle? No tenía perdón. _El sentimiento es mutuo_. Cuando esa frase se abrió paso en su mente, todo lo demás se desvaneció. ¿Era lo que estaba pensando?

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?—le preguntó directamente, necesitaba aclararlo de inmediato.

—Creo que eso es lo que he dicho—respondió tranquilamente.

—Ah... Ah...—no sabía qué decir, sentía cómo su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

Eso no podía ser cierto, un alfa como su jefe jamás se interesaría por un omega como él. Tenía tantas otras opciones mucho mejores que era ridículo que se enamorara de él. Pero a pesar de todo ello, se sentía inconmensurablemente feliz. Tenía razón, había sido amor a primera vista, desde que Gideon los presentó. Olía a libros, a chimenea y a hogar, era el olor más agradable que había percibido nunca. Ahora estaba acostumbrado a él, pero al principio su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar.

—Me gustaría que siguieras trabajando aquí después de emparejarnos. Sé que puedes hacerlo, aunque me aseguraré de no enviarte a lugares peligrosos. Sin embargo eso es solo decisión tuya, me parecerá bien si te quedas en casa cuidando de Jack o buscas un trabajo más tranquilo.

Reid apenas fue capaz de entenderle, seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de que su jefe estuviera enamorado de él. ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Hotch parecía tenerlo todo planeado, solo tenía que aceptar e incluso eso ya lo daba por sentado.

—Um... Yo...—estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Vuelve a la oficina, después de trabajar podemos hablar más extensamente de esto si quieres. Y preferiría que los demás no supieran nada todavía, aunque no estoy seguro de que puedas ocultarlo.

Spencer se le quedó mirando por un momento. Hotch se veía tan tranquilo y frío como siempre, ni siquiera su olor parecía alterado. Resultaba difícil creerle porque nadie podía permanecer tan impasible confesándose ante la persona que amaba y «pidiéndole» ser su omega. Se levantó de la silla y casi como un zombie salió del despacho y se sentó en su mesa.

—¿Reid, estás bien?—le preguntó Prentiss.

Ni siquiera se giró a mirarla, tan solo asintió con la cabeza en un gesto tenso.

—Hey, ¿en serio estás bien?—Morgan también se acercó—. ¿Ha pasado algo con Hotch?

—N-no, estoy bien—respondió, sacando su tableta para poder fingir que hacía algo.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí con el ceño fruncido. Morgan no lo dudó, subió directamente al despacho de su jefe.

—Hey, Hotch, ¿ha pasado algo con Reid? ¿Hay algún problema?

—No hay ningún problema.

—En serio, ¿qué ha pasado? Reid ha salido muy extraño de tu despacho.

—Derek, no es nada que tú debas saber, al menos por ahora. Es un tema personal, cuando lo considere oportuno se lo comunicaré al resto del equipo. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no sucede nada malo.

Morgan resopló. Que le dijera que no se preocupara no ayudaba en absoluto. ¿Un tema personal? ¿Qué clase de asunto podía haber dejado a Reid en ese estado? Nada convencido con su respuesta, salió del despacho.

Poco después les llegó un caso urgente así que esa charla que iban a tener después del trabajo y que el omega tanto necesitaba para aclarar las cosas no pudo producirse. Reid intentó ser profesional y actuar como siempre, pero sus compañeros podían notar que su comportamiento era algo extraño, aunque todos estaban centrados en el caso y no dijeron nada. Hotch le trataba como siempre, un miembro más de la unidad, salvo que no le dejó ir a la detención del sudes. Debería haberse molestado, pero se sintió un poco feliz porque sabía que quería protegerlo.

No regresaron a Quántico hasta el día siguiente pasadas las dos de la tarde. Apenas habían dejado las cosas en sus respectivas mesas cuando Haley entró en la oficina como si se hubiera desatado una tormenta.

—¡¿Dónde está esa puta?!

Este fanfic iba a ser solo la escena del despacho, PWP sin más, pero... bueno, no sé cómo, pero ha acabado siendo una historia con un montón de fluff y cosas de bebés que llegarán en los próximos capítulos ;)

También tenía la intención de que Hotch fuera un alfa cruel, dominante y controlador... no he sido capaz, Hotch es demasiado bueno para ser así, así que toda la angustia que tenía pensado meter ha acabado siendo un montón de fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

Se le podía escuchar gritar desde el pasillo.

—¡¿Dónde está la maldita zorra que me ha robado a mi marido?!—Haley fijó su mirada en Reid y se dirigió hacia él a grandes zancadas—. ¡Tú! ¡Eres tú, ¿verdad?! El maldito omega que ha seducido a mi marido.

Spencer retrocedió y bloqueó con el antebrazo lo que iba a ser una bofetada. Sentía miedo y también se sentía avergonzado. No había hecho nada para intentar seducir a Hotch, pero igualmente creía que aquello era su culpa. Y ahora todos lo sabrían. Iba a ser el omega que había seducido a su jefe. Todos hablarían de ello y sacarían conclusiones erróneas. Se habían hecho muchas excepciones para que pudiera trabajar en el FBI y ahora todos pensarían que había ido por acotarse con su jefe, todo su trabajo y capacidades ya no tendrían importancia.

Hotch salió de su despacho, habiendo escuchado los gritos desde ahí, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Desde que te conocí sabía que te follarías a mi marido! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tirándotelo, desde cuándo te abres de piernas para él?!

Esta vez fue Hotch quien detuvo el manotazo agarrándole por ambos brazos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Haley?—le preguntó con su voz grave casi en un susurro.

—Esa es la puta por la que me abandonas.

—No te abandono, me estoy divorciado. Reid no ha sabido nada de esto hasta ayer, nuestra relación ha sido solo de compañeros de trabajo. A diferencia de ti, yo te he sido fiel durante todo nuestro matrimonio como era mi obligación.

—Insinúas que-

—No me tomes por estúpido. ¿Crees que no sé lo de tu amante? Conserva la poca dignidad que te queda y vete a casa con tu hijo. Pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con él porque tengo intención de pedir la custodia completa.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!—gritó mirándole incrédula.

—Sé que dejas a Jack con tu hermana o solo en centros de actividades para poder ver a tu amante. Reid será mucho mejor madre que tú—hablaba en serio. Nada le importaba más que su hijo y había sido el motivo final por el que había decidido divorciarse.

Haley le miró apretando los dientes y con los labios temblando. Tenía ojos de loca y su rostro estaba rojo de rabia. Apretaba los puños con los brazos pegados a los costados. Parecía a punto de estallar.

—No lo permitiré—masculló entre dientes y se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

La oficina se quedó en completo silencio por un momento. Hotch sabía que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento. Sentía una profunda ira dentro y no quería desahogarse con sus subordinados porque ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Pero lo más importante era que tenía que disculparse con Spencer, había sufrido aquel ataque e insultos sin tener culpa de nada.

—Reid—le llamó y se dirigió a su despacho.

Spencer le siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó apartado mientras su jefe caminaba de un lado a otro del despacho, respirando pesadamente e intentando inútilmente tranquilizarse. Nunca le había visto tan furioso, su olor era muy amenazante. Pero en lugar de sentir miedo como le habría pasado a cualquiera, sintió la necesidad de ayudarle. Se acercó a él muy despacio y colocó una mano sobre su brazo. Hotch se detuvo de inmediato, pero su cuerpo seguía tenso, como si estuviera a punto de pelear. Con la cabeza gacha, mostrándose sumiso, se acercó un poco más muy lentamente y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Aaron le estrechó entre sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Inspiró profundamente y su olor, a pesar de estar difuso con los supresores, le tranquilizó al instante. Su cuerpo se relajó y su mente se quedó casi en blanco. Disfrutó del abrazo de su omega, olvidando todo lo demás por un rato.

—Siento que te haya hecho pasar por eso—le dijo, apartándose solo un poco, lo justo para mirarle a la cara.

—No es culpa tuya, no te preocupes.

Se ruborizó al ser consciente de estar abrazando a su jefe, de lo cerca que estaba su rostro. Aun a pesar de lo que habían hecho la otra noche, ni siquiera se habían besado todavía.

—Voy a hablar con el equipo y a explicarles la situación. Aclararemos las cosas, estate tranquilo.

—Hotch...—sí, eso era importante, no quería que todos pensaran que había seducido a su jefe y había roto su matrimonio, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en otra cosa—. ¿Crees que sería una buena madre para Jack?

—Lo serás, estoy seguro—solo imaginarle con Jack y tal vez embarazado con su segundo hijo hacía que su lado alfa ronroneara contento.

Acarició su rostro, recorriendo las marcadas líneas con sus dedos. Sus labios eran tan tentadores... Pero sabía que si comenzaba, no podría detenerse.

—Voy a reunir a todos—le dijo apartándose y se dirigió a la puerta—. Oh, y mañana vendrá mi abogado a la hora del almuerzo, quiere hablar contigo.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo se lo tomarían todos. Respiró hondo y cuando se calmó, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones junto a los demás. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda, inquietos y preocupados, y Hotch les observaba con rostro serio.

—En primer lugar, lamento la escena que ha montado Haley, no debería traer estos asuntos a mi trabajo. Aunque ya que ha sucedido, será mejor que os lo explique cuanto antes. Voy a divorciarme de Haley, hace tiempo que nuestro matrimonio no funciona, y cuando el divorcio se haga efectivo, me emparejaré con Reid. Pero quiero que quede claro que Reid no ha tenido ninguna culpa en esto, ni siquiera supo nada hasta ayer. Mi relación con él siempre ha sido la misma que con el resto de vosotros y creo haberle tratado del mismo modo. No puedo hacer nada respecto a lo que piense Haley, ni me importa, pero espero que vosotros confiéis en lo que digo.

—Siempre vamos a confiar en ti, Hotch—respondió Morgan el primero—, y sé que Reid sería incapaz de hacer nada de lo que le acusaba Haley.

—Y mucho menos de ocultarlo—añadió Prentiss.

Spencer se sintió increíblemente aliviado. Después de todo, sus compañeros realmente le conocían y le apreciaban.

—Supongo que harás las cosas bien y te casarás con él—comentó Rossi.

—Por supuesto, pero no pienso esperar a todo el papeleo para emparejarnos—Hotch también se había relajado viendo que ninguno parecía tener objeciones.

A Reid le extrañó que a ninguno le sorprendiera siquiera que Hotch le hiciera su omega, pero, aunque siempre le había tratado en el trabajo como al resto de miembros de la Unidad, todos se habían dado cuenta de que había un vínculo entre ellos, aunque no hubiera llegado a una relación física.

 _¿Casarnos?_ Ahí estaba de nuevo, Hotch tomando las decisiones sin tan siquiera consultárselo o al menos comunicárselo. Era lógico que se casaran si iban a emparejarse, pero lo mínimo era pedírselo, ¿no? Ya no pensaba en algo romántico como arrodillarse y un anillo (lo que le habría hecho sentir bastante avergonzado), sino simplemente pedírselo en privado. Pero estaba tan feliz que era incapaz de enfadarse, su corazón daba saltos de alegría.

Todos estaban cansados después del caso que habían tenido así que, después de charlar un rato, decidieron quedar otro día fuera del trabajo para seguir con el tema con más calma. Hotch regresó a su despacho mientras el resto recogía sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Spencer fue a ver a su futuro alfa antes de irse.

—¿Vas a quedarte?—le preguntó desde la puerta.

—Sí, aún es temprano, quiero terminar el informe del caso antes de irme.

—Deberías volver pronto a casa.

Hotch pudo notar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Um... Quizás no es nada, pero...—movió sus manos inquieto, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas—, sentí algo extraño cuando Haley dijo que no lo permitiría, que tuvieras la custodia completa.

—No creo que Haley cometa ninguna estupidez—aunque él también comenzó a preocuparse.

—Espero que tengas razón, pero una madre desesperada puede realizar actos desesperados. Lo hemos visto demasiadas veces.

Salió del despacho, dejando la puerta abierta como una invitación para que él también saliera. Hotch ya no pudo quedarse tranquilo. Consideraba a Haley una persona racional que no cometía locuras y que jamás pondría en peligro a su propio hijo. Claro que tampoco había imaginado nunca que iría a su trabajo a montarle una escenita.

Pocos minutos después, salió de su despacho y se dirigió a casa. Cuando llegó, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no necesitó abrir el garaje para saber que el coche de su esposa no estaba. Bajó del coche y entró en la casa. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero necesitaba comprobarlo. Miró en los armarios, faltaban dos maletas y ropa de ambos. Intentó llamarla al móvil, pero no respondió. Llamó a Jessica.

—¿Dónde están Haley y mi hijo?—le preguntó en cuanto descolgó.

«Ah... N-no sé...».

—Jessica, se ha llevado a mi hijo, dime dónde está antes de que ponga a todos los recursos del FBI en su búsqueda—estaba seguro de que había contactado con su hermana y su tono nervioso se lo confirmó.

«N-no sé dónde está, de verdad. Me dijo que se iba, pero no sé nada más».

Colgó el teléfono y llamó a García. La analista respondió algo aturdida, estaba dormida en el sofá.

«¿Señor?».

—García, necesito la lista de llamadas de Haley, ¿podrías acceder a ella?

«Eh... Sí... sí, claro, ¿ahora?».

—De inmediato.

«Por supuesto, deme un segundo señor. ¿Ha sucedido algo?».

—Llámame en cuanto la tengas—colgó y volvió a marcar mientras subía al coche.

«¿Hotch?».

—Reid, escucha, Haley se ha llevado a Jack.

«Dime en qué puedo ayudar», lo sabía, tenía la intuición de que algo así pasaría, tal vez porque él habría hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

—No ha tenido más de una hora y García va a enviarme su lista de llamadas. Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar, pero te necesito a mi lado cuando la encuentre.

«Entiendo».

—Llego a tu casa en diez minutos.

Reid comprendía por qué lo necesitaba con él. Hotch era un hombre pacífico, era casi imposible volverle agresivo, pero en este caso se trataba de su hijo, lo que más quería en el mundo. Haley estaba intentando arrebatárselo y temía perder el control, sobre todo delante del pequeño.

Le esperó en la calle y el alfa llegó antes de lo que pensaba, debía de haberse saltado muchos semáforos. Subió al coche y colocó una mano sobre las suyas al volante cuando ya iba a ponerse en marcha. La tensión y la ira que desprendía eran abrumadoras.

—Aaron, mírame—le pidió con el tono más suave de voz que pudo.

Algo reticente, Hotch le miró. La simple presencia del omega le forzó a calmarse, por eso le había llamado. Vio la preocupación en el rostro de Spencer y sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarlo, olvidándose de su ira.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Sé que probablemente te niegues, pero al menos escúchame, ¿vale? Creo que no deberías ir tú a buscarla, sería mejor mandar a agentes de paisano.

—Spencer, tengo que-

—Escúchame. Si vas tú pelearéis, delante de Jack. Será traumático para él, jamás lo olvidará. Aaron, no le hagas eso a Jack. Haley no se resistirá si van a buscarla unos agentes, será mucho más fácil y menos doloroso para todos.

Hotch se quedó mirándole por un momento y la sombra de una sonrisa pasó por su rostro.

—Serás una buena madre.

Spencer se sorprendió, esperaba que eso significara que iba a hacerle caso. Justo en ese momento García llamó.

«Señor, tengo la lista de llamadas».

—¿A qué números ha llamado en la última hora?

«Am... A su hermana y un minuto después a otro número».

—¿De quién, García?—insistió Hotch.

«Está a nombre de un tal Lucas Mason».

—Quiero que envíes un coche con agentes de paisano a su dirección. Haley se ha llevado a Jack y estoy seguro de que está con ese hombre.

«Oh, dios. Los envío de inmediato, señor».

Spencer suspiró aliviado, esa era la mejor decisión. Regresaron a casa de Hotch y allí esperaron. Diez minutos después, un agente les llamó y les informó de que les llevaba a Jack. Al parecer habían encontrado a Haley en la puerta del apartamento de Lucas Mason. Estaban discutiendo, el hombre no le había permitido entrar, ni siquiera sabía que estaba casada y tenía un hijo. Por ahora, Haley pasaría la noche en una celda acusada de secuestro.

En ese momento, Hotch no se preocupaba por su esposa, solo quería tener a su hijo con él. Podía mantener la calma solo gracias a que Spencer estaba a su lado. Una mano sobre su hombro o simplemente su olor eran más efectivos que cualquier medicina.

Esperaron en el porche hasta que llegó un coche utilitario gris y de él salió un agente junto con Jack. El niño corrió hasta su padre y se echó en sus brazos. A partir de ahí llegarían las preguntas, muchas preguntas sobre su madre y también sobre Spencer. Entraron en la casa y padre e hijo se sentaron en el sofá mientras Spencer preparaba unas tortitas para merendar. Aaron intentó explicar la situación lo mejor que pudo para que un niño de siete años lo entendiera, aunque no resultaba sencillo.

Cuando Spencer les sirvió en la mesa de la cocina las tortitas con chocolate, el pequeño le miró con el ceño fruncido. El omega sintió miedo. ¿Y si no le aceptaba? ¿Y si le odiaba? Hotch no querría estar con alguien que su hijo rechazara.

—¿Tú no comes tortitas?—le preguntó el niño.

—Aah...

—Sí, siéntate con nosotros—le pidió Hotch sonriente.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cómo le iba en el colegio. Hotch estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se lo había tomado. Esperaba llantos o gritos, que tal vez quisiera echar a Spencer, pero parecía aceptarlo bastante bien. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que al pequeño le gustaba su olor, se sentía cómodo en su presencia. Y en esa situación no podía ser solo porque fuera un omega; Jack lo veía, al igual que él, como una parte natural de su familia, era su instinto. Se sintió reforzado en su decisión de emparejarse con él y quería hacerlo lo antes posible.

—Tendremos que empezar a traer tus cosas aquí—le dijo cuando le acompañó a la puerta después de que cenaran juntos.

—Mm... Sí—sus mejillas se ruborizaron. En realidad no quería marcharse, ojalá pudiera quedarse allí a pasar la noche.

—Puedo llevarte a casa, a Jack no le importará dar un paseo en coche.

—No, no pasa nada. Aún es pronto, no tendré ningún problema—sonrió, agitando las manos—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Ambos querían besarse y permanecieron inmóviles observando los tentadores labios del otro durante un momento. Pero no podían, aún no. Spencer se dio la vuelta y se alejó tan rápido como pudo sin echar a correr. Si permanecía un segundo más en aquella acogedora casa, no sería capaz de marcharse.

 **Continuará...**

Por si no queda claro con este capítulo, odio a Haley. Me da igual que esté muerta, en mi opinión era una zorra que intentaba controlar y manipular a Hotch para convertirlo en el hombre que ella quería que fuera y que él no deseaba ser, además de ponerle los cuernos. ¡¿Cómo se le puede poner los cuernos a Hotch, el hombre más honorable y fiel del mundo que siguió queriéndola hasta después de muerta?! 


	3. Chapter 3

No tenía a nadie con quien dejar a Jack así que él mismo lo llevó al colegio y llegó tarde al trabajo. Nadie se lo iba a recriminar de todos modos. Fue el centro de las miradas más de lo habitual, supo al momento que todos se habían enterado del secuestro. Todos los miembros del equipo estaban en la oficina y se giraron al verle entrar. Solo Spencer permanecía en su asiento, estaba seguro de que no había dicho ni palabra.

—Jack está bien, no voy a hablar más del tema—les dijo sin detenerse en su camino al despacho.

Los agentes se miraron entre sí y Rossi suspiró.

—Está bien, voy a hablar con él.

Subió y entró al despacho detrás de Hotch.

—Aaron, ¿está todo bien?—le preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Todo bien.

—No voy a irme hasta que hablemos. Esta es la clase de cosas que puedes hablar con tus amigos, ¿sabes?

Hotch le miró de reojo y se rindió, dejando de fingir que buscaba documentos.

—Cuando llegué a casa, Haley se había marchado con Jack y un par de maletas. Había ido a casa de su amante, pero este ni le abrió la puerta, ni siquiera sabía que estaba casada.

—Muy listo no era el chico—resopló Rossi.

—No. Lo bueno es que Haley no se resistió a los agentes y enseguida llevaron a Jack a casa—se reclinó en su silla, eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Eso he oído, que pediste que fueran otros agentes en lugar de ir tú. Me sorprende—le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue cosa de Spencer, él me convenció y tenía razón.

—Te conoce bien, será una buena pareja para ti. ¿Y qué hay de Jack, cómo lo ha llevado?

—Pues mejor de lo que esperaba. Estuve hablando con él y explicándole la situación. Por supuesto, no quiere que su madre se vaya, pero no le parece mal que Spencer se mude con nosotros. Pasamos la tarde los tres juntos y parecía sentirse a gusto en su presencia.

—Debes de haberte quitado un peso de encima.

—No imaginas hasta qué punto—sonrió realmente aliviado.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora con Haley?

—No voy a denunciarla, no quiero que Jack tenga que visitar a su madre en la cárcel, pero pediré que solo pueda verlo bajo supervisión.

—Buena idea. Bien, veo que lo tienes todo bajo control así que no te molesto más. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en acudir a mí.

—Lo haré—en realidad no, sabía que intentaría arreglar cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder por su cuenta, pero era bueno saber que contaba con sus compañeros.

A la hora de la comida, llegó el abogado de Hotch. Hablaron de lo sucedido el día anterior y de la relación que tenía con Spencer. Luego quiso hablar con el omega.

—Lo primero que tengo que preguntarle es si quiere, voluntariamente, emparejarse con el agente Hotchner o si se ha sentido forzado por él.

—Ah. N-no, en absoluto, no me ha forzado ni nada parecido, yo, um... quiero hacerlo—sentía su rostro ponerse rojo, era vergonzoso tener que hablar con un extraño de ese tema.

—De acuerdo. No puedo olerlo por los supresores así que, dígame, ¿ha estado alguna vez con otro alfa o se ha emparejado?

Spencer le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No quería responder, ¿por qué le preguntaba algo así? Es cierto que simplemente podría olerlo si no llevara los supresores, pero decirlo en voz alta resultaba más difícil.

—N-nunca... nunca... S-soy... virgen—agachó la cabeza, intentando que los ondulados mechones le cubrieran el rostro.

—Perfecto, eso nos facilitará las cosas. El día de la vista preliminar no utilice ningún supresor, irá mejor si perciben su olor natural. Por último, tengo que advertirles algo a ambos: no mantengan relaciones sexuales y, por supuesto, no se emparejen antes de que se formalice el divorcio, podría echarlo todo a perder. Espero que puedan contenerse.

—No se preocupe—le respondió Hotch—, usted solo procure que termine cuanto antes.

—Será un divorcio exprés, pero la ley tiene sus tiempos y usted lo sabe. Les dejo seguir trabajando, me comunicaré ante cualquier novedad.

Tras estrecharle de nuevo la mano a Hotch, el abogado se marchó y les dejó solos en el despacho.

—Siento hacerte pasar por esto—le dijo el alfa, notando que estaba preocupado.

Spencer negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar el divorcio?

—Una vez que se realice la vista preliminar, alrededor de un mes. Aunque con lo que sucedió ayer nunca se sabe, puede que se demore porque el juez quiera que se abra una investigación—sonrió al ver el puchero que hacía el joven—. ¿Estás impaciente?

Spencer se sorprendió. En realidad sí que lo estaba. Ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos por Hotch eran correspondidos, no podía soportar la idea de tener que esperar un mes o incluso más para estar con él. Pero sentía que le vería como a un niño si se lo decía.

—Vo-volveré a trabajar—evadió la pregunta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hotch le detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda. Hundió el rostro en sus suaves cabellos e inspiró profundamente. Incluso con los supresores su cuerpo reaccionaba. Ya había decidido que no volvería a usarlos una vez que se emparejaran, con su marca y su olor no serían necesarios.

—Yo tampoco podría esperar un mes para volver a tocarte—le susurró al oído.

—El abogado dijo...—sus piernas estaban temblando, se derretía en sus brazos.

—Dijo que tenías que seguir siendo virgen y esa es mi intención, pero podemos hacer otras cosas, como lo de la otra noche.

—Nn...—su voz grave llegó directa a su miembro y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Apretó su trasero, temiendo comenzar a lubricar.

—Pero ahora toca trabajar—se apartó algo bruscamente, sabiendo que un poco más y no podría detenerse. Spencer se quedó aturdido, casi había olvidado que estaban en el trabajo—. ¿Por qué no vienes mañana a pasar el día con Jack y conmigo? Será bueno que se acostumbre a vernos juntos.

—Um, me encantaría—sonrió sin darse cuenta.

El omega dentro de él daba saltos de alegría al pensar que podrían pasar un día en familia. Aún más que el sexo, necesitaba satisfacer su necesidad de amor familiar, experimentar las relaciones de las que había carecido de niño aunque ahora él tuviera el papel de madre (lo cual quizás le hacía aún más feliz).

A la mañana siguiente, fue temprano a casa de los Hotchner. Decidió no utilizar supresores, quería ser él mismo.

—¡Spence!—Jack se lanzó sobre él en cuanto Hotch abrió la puerta.

Reid le miró sorprendido por un momento y vio la sonrisa en el rostro del alfa.

—Deja que al menos entre—pidió a su hijo.

—¿Vas a hacernos tortitas?—le preguntó el niño, ignorando a su padre.

—Claro, para merendar, ¿vale?

Satisfecho con la respuesta, Jack le tomó de la mano y lo llevó consigo al salón. Spencer aún se sentía algo extraño estando allí, el olor de la mujer beta seguía impregnando cada habitación, pero no era tan intenso como el de un omega así que pronto desaparecería. Además, se sentía aceptado por Jack, le gustaba que estuviera allí y con eso sus dudas se desvanecían.

Sobre la mesa de centro había un tablero de ajedrez y una caja de madera.

—Le he dicho que jugabas al ajedrez y quiere que le enseñes.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Pero deberíamos jugar a algo los tres.

—No te preocupes, yo voy en el equipo de Jack, así tendremos alguna posibilidad.

Aaron no dejaba de sonreír. Iba a pasar el día con su hijo y con la persona que amaba, rodeado del delicioso aroma del omega. Solo con su olor podía saber que era feliz allí y gracias a él el ambiente en aquella casa nunca había sido tan agradable. Además a Spencer se le daba muy bien tratar con Jack, le encantaba verlos juntos. Pero aún no era siquiera hora de comer cuando Hotch recibió una llamada. Se disculpó y se fue a hablar al pasillo.

—¿Un caso?—preguntó Reid cuando lo vio regresar con cara seria.

—Eso me temo—se quedó mirando a Jack, que agachó la cabeza sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

¿Qué podía hacer con él? No tenía a nadie con quien dejarlo, no conocía a ninguna vecina ni madre de amigos o compañeros de Jack y, dada la situación, la familia de Haley tampoco era una opción.

—Aaron, creo que debería quedarme—le sugirió Spencer antes de que él dijera nada.

No debía sorprenderle porque era un omega y su instinto maternal era natural, pero le encantó que se preocupara por Jack. Su primer impulso había sido quedarse con él, no buscar a alguien que lo cuidara.

—Sí, me parece bien. Estate pendiente del móvil, te llamaremos si necesitamos tu ayuda.

Le dio un beso a su hijo y al omega en la frente y se marchó muy a su pesar. Spencer estaba algo nervioso por quedarse a solas con Jack, no creía estar preparado si surgía alguna contingencia, pero de ningún modo podía dejarlo solo o con cualquier desconocido. Supo que nunca podría hacerlo.

Jack estuvo decaído por un rato ante la marcha de su padre, pero enseguida se distrajo jugando con Spencer y ayudándole a preparar la comida. El omega sonreía cada vez que observaba al pequeño y sentía una desconocida calidez en su pecho. No era su hijo biológico, pero ya le quería como si lo fuera, después de todo era el hijo de su futuro alfa.

Hotch llamó tres veces a lo largo del día. La primera para consultarle sobre el caso, la segunda para ver cómo estaban y la última para avisarle de que no podría regresar a dormir.

—Mm... ¿Entonces está bien que me quede aquí a dormir?

«Por supuesto, puedes dormir en mi cama».

Cuando la idea pasó por sus mentes, ambos sintieron un hormigueo en la entrepierna, pero no dijeron nada en voz alta.

Después de cenar, metió al pequeño en la cama y le contó palabra por palabra una historia que había leído hacía unos años.

—Spence...

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedo llamar a papá?—le preguntó, pareciendo esperar que le dijera que no.

—Claro, voy a por el teléfono.

«¿Ha pasado algo?», preguntó Hotch al responder.

—No, todo está bien. Jack quiere darte las buenas noches.

«Oh, eso no es habitual, pásamelo».

Spencer le dio el teléfono al pequeño y esperó mientras le contaba a su padre cómo había pasado el día, sonriendo al escucharle decir que se divertía mucho con él.

—Buenas noches, papá—le devolvió el teléfono a Reid.

«¿Spencer? Parece que habéis pasado un buen día».

—Te echamos de menos, pero hemos estado entretenidos. ¿Cuándo crees que podrás regresar?

«Aún no puedo decirte nada seguro, pero espero que mañana ya lo capturemos. Escucha, aún estoy en el departamento de policía. Voy a regresar al hotel, te llamo en una hora, quiero que estés desnudo en la cama para entonces, ¿de acuerdo?».

—Ah... S-sí, de acuerdo—su rostro se puso rojo de repente, podía hacerse una idea de lo que quería.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el pequeño cuando colgó el teléfono.

—B-bien, sí. Vamos a dormir ya, ¿vale? Apago la luz.

—Spence, gracias por dejarme llamar a papá. Mamá nunca me deja, dice que le molesto.

—Oh. No, no, Jack, nunca molestas a tu padre, le encanta hablar contigo, estaba muy feliz de que le llamaras—acarició su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

El pequeño sonrió y se acomodó para dormir. En ese momento, Reid sintió una punzada de odio contra Haley. Ahora veía que había estado manipulando la relación entre Aaron y su hijo. Hotch llamaba todas las noches que se quedaban fuera, pero ella siempre le decía que Jack ya estaba dormido. A veces llegaba a pensar que su hijo apenas sabía quién era y seguramente Jack pensaba que su padre no se preocupaba por él. Pero, tras pasar tan solo un día juntos, Spencer sabía que no dejaban de pensar el uno en el otro. Se aseguraría de que ambos lo sabían y de borrar el daño que había hecho Haley.

Aunque ahora tenía otra cita. Después de recoger todo abajo, entró en la habitación principal, pero enseguida se dio cuenta por el olor que Hotch llevaba semanas o incluso meses sin dormir ahí. Pensó que tendría que ventilar esa habitación y cambiar las sábanas. Echó un vistazo a la habitación de invitados, con una cama individual y una puerta que daba directamente al cuarto de baño de la habitación principal. Sí, el olor del alfa impregnaba las paredes y los escasos muebles, incluso tenía ropa en el armario y la cómoda. Cerró la puerta y se quitó la ropa, dejándola perfectamente doblada sobre una silla. Incluso si no le veía nadie, se sintió algo avergonzado de estar desnudo en medio de esa habitación.

Se metió en la cama, cubierto hasta arriba con la sábana. Su cuerpo se estremeció. De repente se encontraba envuelto por el olor del alfa, era como ser abrazado por él. Apretó los muslos y ajustó las sábanas a su alrededor como si fuera un rollito de primavera. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente. Su teléfono, que había dejado sobre la almohada, vibró.

—Aaron...

«¿Debo suponer por ese tono que ya estás preparado?».

—Mm... Sí...

«Bien, pon el manos libres».

—Tengo el auricular.

«Muy previsor», rio satisfecho. «Primero quiero que lleves una mano a tu trasero. ¿Estás húmedo?».

Spencer obedeció sin pensarlo y tocó su entrada. Sintió la lubricación comenzar a salir.

—Un poco.

«¿Solo un poco? Bueno, podemos arreglar eso. ¿Cómo sueles masturbarte cuando no estás en celo?».

—Nh...—sentía demasiada vergüenza, nunca había hecho algo como eso, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esos temas con Hotch.

«Dime, ¿usas tu culo?».

—Sí... Normalmente no puedo... correrme si no.

«¿El otro día fue una excepción? Vamos a intentar repetirlo entonces. ¿Qué más sueles hacer?».

—Um... Toco mi... pene y... mis pezones—respondió, ocultando el rostro bajo la sábana, aunque con el auricular eso no afectaría a que Aaron pudiera oírle.

«Empecemos por ahí. Lame tus dedos y juega con tus pezones». Spencer obedeció y lamió un par de dedos de ambas manos. «Responde cuando te ordene algo».

—Uh- Sí... alfa—se sintió bien al decirlo. No estaba bien visto que le llamara «alfa» delante de otros en el trabajo, pero lo sentía como algo natural. Llevó los dedos a su pecho y frotó ambos pezones. Gimió al momento al sentir la humedad—. Nhn...

«Así que eres sensible, ¿hm? Mantén la voz baja o despertarás a Jack. Ve despacio, frótalos suave».

—Sí, alfa... Uhn...

«Pellízcalos y tira de ellos».

—N-mh...—presionó los labios, intentando no hacer ruido. Estaba acostumbrado a jugar con sus pezones, pero por alguna razón se sentía mejor de lo habitual.

«No puedo esperar a verte con los pechos hinchados cuando te deje embarazado. Estarás precioso, aún más de lo que ya eres, con una gran barriga redonda».

Las palabras recorrieron su cuerpo como si le acariciaran y solo imaginarlo consiguió que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera. Levantó las caderas y rozó su erección contra la sábana.

—¡Mhn!—ese gemido sonó más intenso de lo que esperaba.

«Oh. ¿Qué ha pasado?», preguntó sorprendido.

—Mi... pene...

«Hm... ¿Ya estás duro?».

—Sí, casi del todo.

«Entonces frótalo con una mano hasta ponerlo duro por completo, pero no toques la punta».

—Sí, alfa.

Sin dejar de acariciar uno de sus pezones, llevó la otra mano a su erección. Gimió suavemente y separó las piernas.

«Despacio. Arriba... abajo... arriba... abajo... Yo estoy siguiendo el mismo ritmo, tengo mi verga en la mano. Me he puesto duro solo escuchándote, tienes una voz tan dulce, mi precioso omega».

—¡Nh! Alfa...—se sintió tan feliz al oírle llamarle «mi omega» que tuvo que detener sus manos para no correrse.

«Tranquilo. Dime, ¿cómo de húmedo estás ahora?».

—Goteando—lo sentía deslizándose entre sus nalgas, iba a empapar la sábana.

«Bien, coge un poco con los dedos y úntalo sobre el glande. Frota _solo_ la punta con la yema de los dedos».

—Sí, alfa...

Spencer tomó la lubricación con sus dedos y la frotó sobre la punta. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y embistió contra su mano.

«¿Se siente bien?».

—Huhn...

«Palabras, Spencer».

—Bien... Muy bien... Ngh... Alfa...—no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más—. Alfa... ¿puedo tocar mi culo?

«No. Vas a correrte solo con eso. Cierra los ojos y escucha mi voz. Estoy ahí contigo, son mis manos las que te están tocando, tus sensibles pezones y tu necesitada erección. Estoy sobre ti».

—Mmh... A-alfa... no puedo...—era tan frustrante, se sentía tan bien, pero no lograba llegar.

«Shhh. Inspira profundamente, céntrate en mi olor. Mi precioso omega, estoy contigo, te estoy abrazando. ¿Puedes sentirme?».

—Alfa... sí... ¡Nh! Voy a...

«Córrete, córrete para mí».

El cuerpo de Spencer obedeció. Mordió la sábana mientras su cuerpo temblaba y escuchaba la jadeante respiración de Hotch que también se masturbaba. No estaba allí, pero podía sentirlo envuelto en su olor, en su cama. El caliente semen salpicó su mano y pudo escuchar el gruñido de Hotch al correrse como él.

—Al... ah...—aún no podía hablar, los fuertes latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos.

«Te quiero, Spencer. No sabes cuánto», le susurró con voz algo ronca. «No te duermas todavía. Ve a limpiarte y estoy seguro de que deberías cambiar las sábanas, tienes limpias en el armario del fondo del pasillo».

—Mm...

«Vamos, dormirás mucho más a gusto», insistió.

—Sí, alfa.

Algo reticente, obedeció, aunque no le habría molestado nada dormir en aquellas sábanas, a pesar de estar empapadas con sus fluidos porque también tenían el olor de su alfa.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!—Jack bajó las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¡Ten cuidado no te caigas!—le advirtió Spencer desde arriba.

—Hola, cariño—Aaron lo levantó en brazos y le dio un beso—. Siento haber tardado tanto en volver, ¿te lo has pasado bien con Spencer?

—¡Genial! Hemos ido al parque y a casa de Spence y hemos cocinado juntos y jugado al ajedrez y me ha ayudado con los deberes—respondió entusiasmado.

—Y ahora te toca lavarte los dientes y ponerte el pijama. Después le puedes contar tu día a papá.

—Sííí—el pequeño bajó de brazos de su padre y subió las escaleras.

—Tú también deberías quitarte el traje y ponerte có... modo...

Aaron tomó su rostro con una mano, mirando fijamente sus brillantes ojos. El omega enseguida sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y su corazón se aceleró cuando lentamente se acercó a él. Sus labios se rozaron y se besaron, un beso casto y dulce, su primer beso, pero suficiente para que le temblaran las piernas. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Aaron le rodeó con los brazos y hundió el rostro en su cuello. El olor que envolvía la casa era tan agradable que todos los horrores que había visto en aquel caso se desvanecieron de su mente.

—Nunca me había sentido tan bien al regresar a casa, consigues que realmente se sienta como un hogar.

Spencer sonrió y correspondió al abrazo. Se sentía bien pudiendo hacer feliz a su alfa y llevaba todo el día ansioso porque regresara. Era una sensación extraña porque aún ni siquiera estaban emparejados y apenas acababan de comenzar su relación esa misma semana, pero ya lo necesitaba como su alfa.

—¡Papá, ven!—le llamó el pequeño desde arriba.

Se separaron y se miraron, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¿Has cenado? ¿Te preparo algo?

—He cenado en el avión, no te preocupes. Voy a arropar a Jack y ahora bajo.

—Tómate tu tiempo, lleva todo el día deseando hablar contigo.

Por supuesto que él también quería hablar con Aaron y pasar un rato con él antes de tener que irse, pero su hijo era lo primero, tenía que devolverle el tiempo que Haley le había quitado. Esperó en el sofá del salón, en la esquina que ya había acomodado para él. Sin ser consciente de ello, había hecho pequeños cambios por toda la casa, adaptándola poco a poco a su gusto.

—Spencer—Aaron entró al salón vestido con unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta y se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y dejó que se apoyara en su pecho—. Jack me ha contado todo lo que habéis hecho, lo ha pasado muy bien contigo, y también me ha dicho que le has reñido por no decirte lo de los deberes antes.

—Ah- Lo siento, no tenía derecho a-

—Tranquilo, está bien. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, no eres solo un amigo que deba darle mimos y consentirle, vas a ser su madre y debe verte y obedecerte como tal.

El omega sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose a su lado. Tenía un sentimiento tan cálido en su pecho.

—Um... Me gustaría comentarte una cosa.

—Dime—apartó suavemente los mechones de cabello de su rostro.

—Es... Mm... Lo siento, pero creo que no podré seguir trabajando en la Unidad.

—Explícate—le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo dejar a Jack solo. Alguien tiene que cuidar de él y prefiero ser yo a que contrates a una niñera. So-solo si te parece bien, claro.

Aaron le miró con expresión seria por un momento y después sonrió.

—¿Cómo no va a parecerme bien? Me encanta que tu instinto maternal sea tan fuerte, sé que no habría escogido mejor madre para Jack. ¿Pero estás seguro? Sé que no eres la clase de omega que puede conformarse con ser ama de casa.

—Estaba pensando... Tengo una oferta de trabajo como investigador en el Smithsonian. Tendría un horario flexible, puedo llevar a Jack al colegio, ir a trabajar y estar para recogerle. Y además sería un trabajo tranquilo, quiero decir, no sería peligroso así que no habría ningún problema si... um... si decidiéramos...

El alfa vio cómo llevaba la mano inconscientemente a su vientre.

—¿Si decidiéramos tener otro hijo? No hay nada que decidir, por supuesto que lo tendremos. Y me parece bien, es una buena idea. Mañana tenemos el día libre después de haber trabajado el fin de semana, pero podemos aprovechar para hablar con Strauss y podría arreglarlo todo para que no tengas que esperar los días de aviso.

Por mucho que quisiera tenerlo en la Unidad, ya imaginaba que esto sucedería y sabía que era lo mejor, tanto para el omega como para su hijo.

Spencer sonrió y se atrevió a darle un fugaz beso.

—Debería irme a casa, ya es tarde.

Aaron le sujetó por la cintura, impidiendo que se levantara.

—Sí, ya es tarde así que no vas a ir a ningún sitio. Te has traído ropa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero...

—No acepto peros, vas a quedarte a dormir y mañana empezaremos a traer tus cosas. No hay necesidad de esperar a que nos emparejemos para que te mudes aquí.

Spencer negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Eso no es una opción.

—¿Por qué no?

—En dos semanas tendré el celo y definitivamente no puedo estar aquí cuando pase.

—Mm... Cierto—a pesar de todo su autocontrol, probablemente no podría resistirse al omega estando en celo—, pero podemos traer tus cosas y dejar allí solo lo que necesites para pasar el celo.

—Vale... ¿Entonces vamos a dormir juntos?

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y Aaron creyó ver algo de picardía o expectación en sus ojos.

—Claro—sonrió—, aunque la cama de la habitación de invitados es pequeña.

—Está bien, he cambiado las sábanas y ventilado la habitación principal esta mañana—casi parecía ansioso y por un momento pensó que tal vez se había excedido.

—Tan previsor como siempre—se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano—. Vamos.

Spencer le dio la mano y subieron las escaleras. Al principio se tumbaron cada uno en su lado, pero eso no duró mucho. Acabaron acurrucados, Aaron abrazando al omega por la espalda, con los suaves cabellos acariciando su rostro. Sentían que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Nnh...—Spencer suspiró cuando sintió una mano deslizarse bajo su camiseta—. No podemos...

—Seguirás siendo virgen por la mañana, no te preocupes.

El omega gimió suavemente y presionó contra él sin darse cuenta. Aaron acarició su vientre y su pecho, pasando la mano sobre sus pezones sin prestarles atención. Masajeó sus pectorales como si fueran los pechos de una mujer. Spencer comenzó a contonear las caderas, restregándose contra él. Aquella gran mano acariciándolo se sentía demasiado bien.

—¡Uhn!—Spencer gimió cuando pellizcó uno de sus pezones.

—Shhh. Despertarás a Jack—le susurró al oído, sabiendo que era imposible que no hiciera ruido.

—Será tu culpa—gruñó.

—Sí, solo mía—y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Contuvo la tentación de besar su cuello porque no estaba seguro de no morderle en un arrebato y se centró en jugar con sus duros pezones. Era realmente sensible, tenía que ahogar los gemidos en la almohada, y se preguntó si podría conseguir que se corriera solo con sus pezones. Quizás con algo de práctica.

—Nnh... Alfa...

—Dime, ¿qué quieres?

—Nh...—sintió vergüenza incluso en esa situación.

—Dilo, mi precioso omega. Pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré.

—...Abajo... mi... toca mi pene... por favor.

—Buen chico.

Aaron se lo concedió. Bajó con los dedos por su vientre, rodeando su ombligo, los deslizó bajo el elástico de los calzoncillos y recorrió la marca en la fina piel sintiendo cómo el joven se agitaba. Pasó los dedos entre el rizado vello púbico y subió por el delgado miembro erecto. Comenzó a acariciarlo, abarcándolo casi por completo con su mano, y enseguida Spencer embistió contra su mano. El alfa se detuvo y lo sujetó por el muslo.

—Quieto, no puedes hacer nada que yo no te permita.

Era una orden y Spencer se estremeció. Ya se había percatado de que a su alfa le gustaba tener el control durante el sexo, le había dado una orden tras otra durante el sexo telefónico, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que estaba completamente a su merced. Lo que le daba y lo que no, lo que le permitía hacer y lo que no. ¿Qué podría hacerle si desobedecía? Aún era pronto para descubrirlo y quizás no quisiera hacerlo, se sentía bien obedeciendo.

—Lo siento, alfa.

—Está bien, mírame.

Spencer giró la cabeza, mirándole con el rostro acalorado, y Aaron le besó. Acarició sus carnosos labios con la lengua, chupándolos y mordiéndolos con suavidad. Su boca era una de las partes que más le gustaba de su cuerpo, no habían sido pocas las veces que se había quedado mirando sin darse cuenta sus labios cuando se los mordía o los lamía cuando estaba concentrado. Eran tan lascivos. Se abrió paso al interior de su boca y el omega gimió. El joven se dio la vuelta del todo, tumbándose boca arriba, y Aaron se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Sus lenguas se provocaban, acariciándose la una a la otra, tanteando el interior de sus bocas. Spencer no sabía nada de besos, pero Aaron era un buen maestro. No podía dejar de gemir, no sabía que un beso pudiera sentirse tan bien. Pero eso no era todo. El alfa estaba moviendo sus caderas, restregando sus miembros a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Spencer se sentía tan caliente que temía volver a correrse en sus pantalones, pero en ese momento Aaron bajó los pantalones de ambos. Si sus bocas no hubieran estado unidas, su gemido se habría oído por toda la casa al sentir la caliente erección del alfa contra la suya. Era más del doble de grande, tan dura y ardiente.

—Al... fa... ah...—tuvo que romper el beso para poder recuperar el aliento.

—Muerde esto—le dijo, poniéndole el borde de su propia camiseta en la boca.

El omega lo hizo, sin entender por qué. Entonces, Aaron comenzó a embestir rápido y duro contra él, envolviendo sus miembros juntos con una mano y sujetándole por la cadera con la otra. Spencer mordió con fuerza la camiseta, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose y arqueando la espalda, con descargas eléctricas recorriendo cada célula de su ser. Si hubiera podido pensar, se habría preguntado cómo se sentiría aquello en su interior, pero su mente estaba completamente saturada por las sensaciones que le provocaba el cuerpo de su alfa.

Quizás en algún momento Aaron le ordenó que se corriera, no lo recordaba, simplemente se vino cuando su cuerpo llegó al límite. Sintió la simiente sobre su pecho, pero no era solo la suya, y tal vez perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos. Cuando reaccionó, estaba en los brazos del alfa, cubierto con la sábana y limpio. Podía escuchar los latidos de Aaron, relajados. Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, llevaron a Jack a la escuela bajo las miradas curiosas del resto de madres, aunque ninguna de ellas se atrevió a preguntar por Haley. Después fueron a la oficina y le informaron a Strauss de la renuncia de Reid. La mujer se mostró reticente a dejar ir a una de las mentes más brillantes del FBI, pero no tenía opción. Spencer tan solo se sintió aliviado de que el resto del equipo no estuviera allí, aún no se sentía preparado para despedirse de ellos.

Al salir de las oficinas, fueron al apartamento de Reid. Había libros por todas partes, en varias estanterías empotradas en las paredes, en montones por el suelo y sobre las mesas... era un mar de libros. Hotch se preguntaba cómo iba a meter todo eso en casa. Se asomó a la habitación del omega. Tuvo que apartarse porque el olor era demasiado intenso, demasiado delicioso. La habitación estaba a oscuras, había un colchón en el suelo y muchas almohadas y cojines a su alrededor.

—Quizás... todo es demasiado. Podría vender algo...—comentó Spencer en el salón, mirando a su alrededor.

—No. Son tus cosas, les haremos hueco—se acercó a Spencer y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, dándole un suave beso—. No vas a ser solo un inquilino, será también tu casa. Quiero que te sientas cómodo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, tienes total libertad para cambiar muebles, poner estanterías... conviértela en tu casa.

—Gracias, alfa—Spencer sonrió, devolviéndole el beso.

—¿Te gustaría tener un nido para el celo? Podemos convertir la habitación de invitados en tu nido.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza contento, era algo muy importante para cualquier omega. Llenaron un par de maletas, una con ropa y útiles de aseo y otra con libros, y dejaron el apartamento.

En los días siguientes, Spencer siguió trasladando sus cosas a su nueva casa y le había tomado la palabra a su alfa, comenzó a cambiar la casa a su gusto, empezando por el cuarto de invitados, que se convirtió en el nido perfecto para un omega en celo (después de todo había sido concebido con ese propósito desde un principio, si no, no estaría conectado con el dormitorio principal a través del baño). Tenía que aprovechar esas dos semanas porque en cuanto terminara el celo comenzaría a trabajar en el Smithsonian y ya no tendría tiempo. La casa se llenó de estanterías que no duraron ni un minuto vacías. Todo rastro personal de Haley fue desapareciendo, su hermana fue a recoger su ropa y demás enseres personales y Reid se deshizo del resto, aquel era ahora su territorio, aunque no lo hacía conscientemente.

Esa primera semana tuvieron la vista preliminar para el divorcio. El juez aceptó un divorcio exprés y estableció unas medidas para que Haley pudiera ver a su hijo hasta que hubiera una sentencia y así, el sábado, Hotch llevó a Jack a su primera visita con su madre en un centro de Servicios Sociales. Cuando su madre le explicó que no podría volver a casa y que tendrían que verse así por un tiempo, Jack respondió que no pasaba nada, que Spencer estaba cuidándole y le gustaba mucho estar con él. Fue demoledor para la beta, tuvo que terminar la visita porque no podía mantener la compostura. Hotch podía comprenderlo, mientras que su propia madre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dejarlo con otras personas e irse a ver a su amante, Spencer pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con él y le prestaba el cien por cien de su atención cuando estaban juntos. El pequeño estaba recibiendo el cariño que le había faltado los últimos años así que no echaba demasiado de menos a su madre.

Ese mismo día por la noche, se reunió todo el equipo en casa de Rossi, incluidas las parejas y los hijos. Era una fiesta de despedida para Reid, pero también una celebración por su relación con Hotch.

—Nunca te había visto tan feliz—comentó Jennifer mientras esperaban a que la cena estuviera lista.

—Nunca lo había sido—respondió sonriente, algo ruborizado.

—Siempre supe que sentíais algo el uno por el otro—intervino Prentiss—, pero nunca pensé que llegara a suceder, parecía que había demasiados obstáculos.

—Yo tampoco me lo planteé siquiera, ni imaginé que fuera correspondido.

—Estarás deseando que terminen los trámites del divorcio. No comprendo cómo podéis soportar vivir juntos sin emparejaros—comentó García.

—Mucho autocontrol—rio Prentiss.

—Por cierto, cuenta con nosotros para cuidar de Jack cuando paséis el celo, a Henry le encantará que se quede unos días en casa.

—Muchas gracias, te tomo la palabra. Estaba preocupado porque no sabía qué hacer, no me gusta la idea de dejar a Jack con una niñera desconocida.

—Eres una madraza, Spencer—García le dio un achuchón mientras todas reían.

A todos les apenaba que dejara el equipo, pero le veían tan feliz con su nueva familia que no podían decir nada en contra. No dejaba de reír mientras jugaba con los niños y cuidaba y se preocupaba por ambos. Se daban cuenta por primera vez de que había nacido para ser madre. Era algo natural para cualquier omega, pero nunca habían pensando en Reid de ese modo, hasta ese momento algunos aún lo veían como un niño asexual. Sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de Aaron se comportaba de forma natural como su omega, permanecía un paso por detrás con la cabeza gacha cuando estaba a su lado y se interesaba por si quería beber o comer algo. Aquello hacía sonreír a los alfas, era agradable tener al omega alrededor sin los supresores.

Aunque seguía siendo Reid. Seguía hablando con los demás alfas como si él también lo fuera, cortándolos en medio de las frases o replicando como no solían hacer los omegas, aunque no sabían si lo haría también con alfas desconocidos o solo con ellos. También seguía soltando largas disertaciones científicas sobre temas que nadie le preguntaba, pero eso era algo que a Hotch siempre le había gustado, aunque tuviera que cortarle durante los casos.

Cuando cenaban en el jardín, Spencer comenzó a sentir algo de calor. Miró a los demás y no vio ningún signo de que tuvieran calor y además hasta entonces había hecho algo de fresco así que enseguida se dio cuenta de que era cosa suya. Había bebido un par de copas y no toleraba bien el alcohol así que supuso que se debía a eso.

Mientras tomaban la última copa, Spencer estaba demasiado cerca de Hotch, rozándose y presionando contra él. Solo quería quitarse la ropa, tenía demasiado calor y su alfa olía demasiado bien. Entonces sintió que su trasero goteaba. Aaron le miró al instante e inspiró profundamente, rozando sus cabellos con la nariz.

—Estás en celo.

—¿Uh? N-no... Aún me queda una semana—respondió algo aturdido.

—No es una pregunta, _estás_ en celo.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron le rodeó la cintura con un brazo en un gesto protector y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

—Disculpad, nosotros nos vamos ya.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Morgan.

—Oh, ese olor... ¿Eres tú, Spencer?—Rossi le miró curioso, era la primera vez que olían al omega en celo.

—Sí, será mejor que lo lleve ya a casa.

—¿Quieres que me lleve a Jack?—se ofreció J. J.

—No, tranquila, voy a llevarle a su apartamento, será mejor que lo pase allí. Jack, nos vamos, despídete.

Se dieron toda la prisa que pudieron y subieron al coche. Spencer estuvo incómodo durante todo el trayecto, todo su cuerpo hormigueaba y estaba goteando cada vez más. Era inesperado, no solo porque se hubiera adelantado una semana sino porque normalmente siempre llegaba por la mañana al despertarse y de forma mucho más lenta.

—Es tu culpa—gruñó, retorciéndose en el asiento.

—¿Mía?

—La cercanía constante de un Alfa... puede alterar los ciclos hormonales del omega por la... nh...—no podía seguir pensando, ahora tenía escalofríos y le dolía la cabeza. Encogió las piernas sobre el asiento y se abrazó las rodillas.

Aaron tuvo que abrir las ventanillas porque el olor que se acumulaba comenzaba a desconcentrarle y ya se estaba poniendo duro.

—Spence, ¿qué te pasa?—preguntó el pequeño desde atrás.

—Nnh...—solo pudo emitir un quejido.

—Jack, Spencer está comenzando el celo, va a pasar unos días en su apartamento.

—¿Qué es el celo?

—Mm...—genial, ¿cómo podía explicárselo a un niño pequeño?—. Digamos que Spencer estará enfermo por unos días y tendrá que quedarse en la cama—quizás Spencer pudiera explicárselo mejor cuando se recuperara.

—¿Pero por qué no se puede quedar en casa con nosotros?—replicó Jack.

—Porque... así estará más tranquilo y no le molestaremos.

—No molesta...—la voz del omega fue apenas un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Qué?

—Jack, no eres una molestia, solo necesito... estar solo unos días, no te preocupes.

Su madre siempre le había puesto como excusa para no llamar a su padre que era una molestia, no quería que también pensara que era una molestia para él.

—¿Pero te pondrás bueno?

—Sí, tranquilo, solo tres o cuatro días y estaré bien... lo prometo.

El pequeño pareció quedarse algo más tranquilo. Cuando llegaron, Aaron acompañó al omega hasta el portal.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?—le preguntó, abriendo la puerta por él.

—Um... No me esperaba que se adelantara, no he hecho compra, pero puedo pedir por internet.

—No, ahora voy a un supermercado 24 horas y te hago la compra. Tan solo envíame un mensaje con lo que necesites antes de que... pierdas la cabeza.

—No pierdo... Da igual, necesito darme una ducha—suspiró algo sofocado.

Entró al portal y Aaron sintió el impulso de agarrarle del brazo y darle un beso, pero sabía que eso no sería nada bueno para él. Se contuvo y esperó junto al coche hasta ver que la luz del apartamento se encendía.

Spencer cerró la puerta y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Escribió torpemente un mensaje, borrando y reescribiendo. Terminó el mensaje con «Alfa, te necesito» y lo borró antes de enviarlo. Entró al baño, se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la ducha. El agua fría le hizo gemir y se mezcló con la lubricación que se deslizaba por sus muslos. Sí, era culpa de Aaron, nunca había estado tan mojado las primeras horas, su intenso olor alfa había alterado hasta los puntuales ritmos de su cuerpo.

Se secó a medias y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil sobre las sábanas frescas, hasta que sintió la necesidad de moverse. Comenzó a restregarse lentamente contra el colchón, sintiendo su erección crecer. Enseguida volvió a mojarse y eso que el olor del alfa ni siquiera estaba en aquella habitación. Recordaba lo que habían estado haciendo aquellos días y pensaba en lo que podrían hacer una vez que se emparejaran. Tenía unos juguetes en la mesilla, pero sabiendo lo que le esperaba con su alfa no quería usarlos, le parecían ridículos. Por suerte, aún aguantaría al menos unas horas masturbándose normalmente.

Entonces llamaron al timbre. Spencer gruñó, dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero recordó que Hotch iba a regresar con la compra. Se envolvió en una manta y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. Después de abrirles abajo, se deslizó por la pared y se quedó sentado en el suelo acurrucado con la manta hasta que subieron. Su erección palpitaba dolorosamente entre sus piernas.

—Spencer—le llamó Aaron golpeando con los nudillos en la puerta.

—Nn...—solo oír su voz le hizo estremecer.

Abrió la puerta sin levantarse del suelo y el alfa se echó para atrás en cuanto le golpeó el olor. Apretó los dientes, tenía que contenerse por tentador que fuera. Tragó saliva y se asomó sin entrar.

—Te he traído todo, guarda las cosas del frigo antes de que se estropeen—dejó las bolsas delante de él.

—Alfa...—Spencer levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos húmedos y el rostro sonrojado.

Nunca había visto una expresión tan sexy, con aquellos carnosos labios de un intenso rosa entreabiertos en un gesto suplicante. Extendió la mano y acarició su caliente mejilla. El omega gimió y restregó su rostro contra la fuerte mano, presionando con su frente como un gatito. Comenzó a frotar su erección sin pensarlo.

—Ngh...—Aaron apartó la mano y cerró la puerta. Un segundo más y no habría resistido—. Cierra con llave y vete a la cama ahora mismo.

Unas semanas más, solo unas semanas más y podría pasar con él su próximo celo. Se tomaría esos días libres para poder permanecer cada minuto a su lado.

—¿Spence está bien?—preguntó el pequeño, que se había quedado atrás.

—Sí, tranquilo, está bien—aunque él no tanto.

Spencer obedeció, metió las bolsas en el frigorífico tal cual y se echó en la cama. Con el olor del alfa en su rostro, ni siquiera pensó en tocar su pene. Llevó la mano atrás y metió un par de dedos en su húmeda entrada. Ya estaba lo bastante dilatado para que no doliera lo más mínimo, tan solo se estremeció y separó las piernas.

—Nnh... Alfa... Alfa...—abrió los dedos en tijera y arqueó la espalda con un agudo gemido.

Comenzó a follarse con sus dedos, pensando en Aaron no necesitaba nada más. La lubricación se deslizaba por sus muslos y empapaba la sábana. Sentía tanto calor que ya estaba sudando. Su miembro goteaba a punto de correrse. Ni siquiera necesitó tocarlo, metió un tercer dedo y se corrió al instante, salpicando abundantemente. Estaba aturdido, nunca se había sentido tan sofocado las primeras horas del celo. Quizás era porque no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería con un alfa, con su alfa cuidando de él. Aun sin haberlo probado todavía, sabía que no tendría ni comparación.

Se levantó de la cama antes de quedar atrapado en el sueño y cambió las sábanas. Tenía seis conjuntos diferentes para esos días, no había nada más incómodo que dormir en una cama empapada en fluidos, aunque no solía tener fuerzas para cambiarlas. Se dio una ducha y se echó a dormir acurrucado entre las docenas de cojines. Tenía que aprovechar porque probablemente sería la última vez que dormiría tranquilo en los próximos días.

Spencer despertó con la mente despejada y su cuerpo se sentía relajado. Sabía que eso no duraría mucho así que aprovechó para recoger las bolsas que había metido en el frigorífico. Hotch había comprado todo lo que le había pedido, sobre todo un montón de bebidas energéticas y vitaminas. Había mucha fruta y varios platos precocinados, aunque no iba a ser capaz de comer mucho. También había un gel para la ducha relajante especial para el celo y compresas por si tenía que vestirse para no manchar los calzoncillos (no podía creer que realmente las hubiera comprado, estaba seguro de que pocos alfas se habrían atrevido).

Enseguida comenzó a sentir el calor aumentar en su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaban y ahí estaba, el horrible vacío en su interior que necesitaba desesperadamente llenar aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría.

—Alfa...—murmuró, sosteniéndose en la encimera.

Cogió una botella de bebida energética y regresó a la habitación apoyándose en las paredes. Abrió el cajón inferior de la mesilla. Había dos vibradores de tamaños diferentes, tres plugs con diferentes formas y un par de botes de lubricante (aunque estos últimos no los necesitaría, ya estaba bastante húmedo). Sacó el vibrador pequeño, que ni se acercaba al tamaño de Aaron, pero tenía que ir poco a poco o no lograría estar satisfecho.

Se arrodilló, colocando una almohada bajo el pecho, y se tanteó un poco con los dedos, asegurándose de que estaba lo bastante abierto. Se tensó al meter el primer dedo ante lo sensible que estaba y decidió que era suficiente. Tomó el vibrador y presionó la punta contra su entrada. El objeto de plástico fue penetrando poco a poco en él, acompañado de un largo gemido muy parecido a un sollozo. Lo necesitaba tanto, tanto, tanto. Sus paredes abriéndose, llenándose, el caliente y sensible interior estimulado por los bultos en la superficie del vibrador. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él, lo dejó allí y se abrazó a la almohada. Se centró simplemente en sentirlo ahí, en las paredes contrayéndose y adaptándose a la forma del vibrador. Solo quería sentirse lleno.

Pero pronto no fue suficiente. Llevó la mano hacia atrás y encendió el vibrador. Su cuerpo se sacudió y hundió el rostro en la almohada, ahogando un agudo gemido. Sentía tanto calor, su cuerpo ardía. Cogió un cojín y lo colocó debajo de él. Movió sus caderas, restregando el miembro contra el cojín, y en unos segundos se corrió mientras sentía las vibraciones por todo su cuerpo. Se quedó jadeando exhausto entre los cojines y solo acertó a apagar el vibrador, pero no lo sacó de su interior.

Se sentía muy bien, pero era frustrantemente insatisfactorio. Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora resultaba aún más molesto porque sabía que podría sentirse completamente satisfecho si lo hacía con su alfa.

El sonido de su móvil lo despertó. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Se incorporó, haciendo una mueca al notar el vibrador en su interior, y alcanzó el móvil. Aaron le estaba llamando, su corazón palpitó y enseguida sintió un hormigueo en su trasero. Rechazó la llamada y respondió con un mensaje.

«No puedo hablar contigo ahora o me volveré loco».

«De acuerdo, solo quiero saber que estás bien. ¿Necesitas algo?».

 _A ti_ , pero no podía decírselo, sabía que no era posible.

«Estoy bien, no me falta nada».

«Avísame con lo que necesites. Te enviaré otro mensaje luego».

 _Te quiero, te echo de menos, te necesito_ , quería decirle todo eso y más, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, por algún motivo sentía que no era correcto, y Hotch tampoco se lo decía. Apartó el teléfono y se abrazó a la almohada. Sentía un doloroso nudo en el pecho y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Vale, realmente no estaba tan mal, solo eran las hormonas del celo, pero no podía evitarlo. Por eso era mejor permanecer aislado de todo contacto humano durante esos días.

—Ngh... Uhn... Alfa... ¡Nh!

El nudo del vibrador grande se estaba hinchando en su interior. Suspiró aliviado, el dolor que experimentaba todo su cuerpo se desvanecía y se tornaba en placer. Contoneó su cuerpo, restregándose contra el colchón, y presionó el vibrador un poco más profundo.

—¡Uuhn!

Tembló de pies a cabeza y unas gotas de semen salpicaron la empapada sábana. Sus paredes internas se contraían alrededor del nudo, impidiendo que saliera. Apenas tocó la punta de su miembro se corrió, apretando su trasero.

Y seguía sin estar satisfecho. Presionó el botón para desinflar el nudo y lo sacó bruscamente, arrojándolo a un lado. Estaba molesto, enfadado. Nunca había sufrido tanto durante el celo. Siempre se había conformado con lo que conseguía de aquellos aparatos, pero ahora que sabía que pronto tendría un alfa para satisfacerlo, utilizar juguetitos le resultaba hasta desagradable.

Se acurrucó entre los cojines, preparado para que el tormento y la necesidad lo asolaran de nuevo. El vacío era más profundo y tortuoso que nunca. Solo podía llorar y detestarse a sí mismo por hacerlo. Quería a su alfa, lo quería ya. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que esperar a unos malditos papeles cuando esa zorra le había sido infiel tan descaradamente? Odiaba al mundo entero en ese momento y odiaba su naturaleza omega.

Masturbarse ya no era un alivio, resultaba casi una tortura, así que dejó que la angustia y el dolor se acumularan, negándose a sí mismo el desahogo.

Sintió una mano fría acariciando su rostro. Estaba descansando en unos protectores brazos. En cuanto lo olió, supo quién era.

—Al... fa...

Aaron apartó los mechones ondulados de su rostro y besó su frente. El omega entreabrió los ojos, pero apenas podía enfocar la mirada.

—Bebe—le ordenó.

Colocó el borde de la botella sobre su labio y Spencer obedeció, bebiendo lentamente con su ayuda. El líquido de sabor dulce, una de sus bebidas energéticas, se deslizó por su garganta seca como agua de manantial. En cuanto apartó la botella, comenzó a restregar el rostro contra su pecho.

—Come—le acercó un pedazo de plátano a la boca.

—Nnh...—Spencer apartó el rostro y presionó su cuerpo contra él provocativo.

Pero por mucho que quisiera ceder a la tentación, el instinto de proteger y cuidar de su omega era más fuerte que cualquier otro.

—Come.

Su orden fue firme y el omega tuvo que obedecer. Comió el plátano entero con algo de dificultad y bebió un poco más.

—Aaron... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya estás un poco más lúcido.

Le agarró del pelo bruscamente y le besó. El omega gimió y se aferró a él.

—Alfa... alfa...—le abrazó, restregando su cuerpo contra él.

Su olor estaba despertando todos sus sentidos, reanimando su deseo y necesidad. Aaron sujetó su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

—Preséntate.

Spencer se estremeció al ver el deseo mezclado con enfado en sus ojos. No dudó ni un segundo. Se arrodilló sobre la cama, con el rostro y el pecho apoyados en el colchón, separando las nalgas con ambas manos. Su trasero brillaba con lubricación, su entrada goteaba.

—Alfa... por favor, alfa... fóllame...—le suplicó, moviendo insinuante su trasero.

Aaron se relamió los labios. Su miembro palpitó, no podía haber imagen más tentadora para un alfa. Un omega virgen, puro, ofreciéndose a él en pleno celo. Deleitándose con esa vista, con las súplicas desesperadas del omega, se quitó lentamente el traje sin preocuparse de colocarlo. Se arrodilló detrás de Spencer, agarró con fuerza sus nalgas y hundió el rostro entre ellas.

—¡Hya! ¡Aah!—Spencer se sacudió y se aferró a las sábanas. Sintió como si cada célula de su ser experimentara un orgasmo cuando Aaron lo penetró con su lengua, pero no se corrió porque su alfa no se lo había ordenado.

Su sabor era dulce, pero un poco amargo, simplemente delicioso. Aaron bebía del sabroso néctar que fluía y abría la entrada con sus dedos mientras escuchaba los gemidos del omega. Su miembro dolía por lo duro que estaba, no pudo seguir conteniendo el ansia de su lado alfa. Se incorporó y presionó la verga contra su entrada. Spencer se quedó inmóvil, expectante, podía sentir la punta grande y dura y más caliente que cualquiera de sus juguetes.

—Nn... Alfa...

Intentó mover su trasero hacia atrás para penetrarse él mismo, pero Aaron le sujetó firmemente, marcando sus dedos en las pálidas caderas. El omega estaba tan ansioso que no necesitaba contenerse. Lo penetró lenta pero constantemente hasta llegar al fondo. Las paredes se abrían para él, adaptándose a su falo como un guante. Ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que había nacido para ser su omega.

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, dejando que se acostumbrara a él, intentando mantener la compostura. Mientras besaba su hermosa espalda, recorrió su torso lentamente con las manos, llegando a los sensibles pezones. Los pellizcó con suavidad y gruñó al sentir el interior estrecharse sobre él.

—Mi precioso omega... lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? Provocarme así...—le susurró al oído, agarrando con fuerza los revueltos cabellos.

—Nnh... Alfa... te necesito...—las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Estaba desesperado, incluso sintiéndose tan lleno necesitaba todavía más. Consiguió azuzar al alfa dentro de Aaron como una deliciosa presa rogando ser devorada.

—Shhh. Voy a cuidar bien de ti, te lo prometo—besó sus lágrimas y le acercó una almohada para que se acomodara.

Aaron se incorporó y le sujetó por las caderas. Sacó el miembro hasta que solo quedó la punta dentro y volvió a sumergirse en el estrecho interior de una embestida. El omega gritó y arqueó la espalda. Retorció la almohada en sus manos mientras sacaba de nuevo la verga y el próximo fue un gemido lleno de placer. El calor volvía a invadir su cuerpo, pero esta vez no iba acompañado del sufrimiento del celo. Estaba disfrutando realmente, no solo desahogándose.

El estrecho interior parecía devorarlo con gula, apenas le dejaba salir, y el joven gemía y gemía, temblando de placer. El ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó, más profundas, más brutales. Necesitaba satisfacer a su omega y él nunca había sentido nada tan bueno. Así era tener sexo con un omega, olvidar el mundo a su alrededor, entregarse a sus instintos y disfrutar del placer más intenso.

Tuvo que detenerse cuando el nudo comenzó a hincharse. Apenas podía moverse ya, pero daba fuertes sacudidas con sus caderas. Se inclinó sobre el omega y llevó una mano a su miembro.

—Córrete para mí, mi precioso omega—le susurró al oído.

Sus palabras fueron una orden para su cuerpo y el omega se vino sin pensarlo siquiera, eliminando cualquier dolor y angustia que había acumulado durante el celo, derritiéndose debajo de su alfa. Aaron se estremeció al sentir las paredes contrayéndose sobre él, tensándose y relajándose. No pudo contenerse más, se sintió forzado a correrse en lo más profundo del omega y al mismo tiempo rasgó con el colmillo la fina piel en el cuello de Spencer, saboreando la deliciosa sangre que brotó. Ahora sí, era suyo, su omega, su precioso omega. El alfa en su interior ronroneó de felicidad.

Spencer temblaba, la simiente fluía dentro de él y el mordisco en su cuello ardía. Era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, todo lo demás no existía para él. Un cálido sentimiento inundaba todo su cuerpo. Se sentía lleno por primera vez en su vida, se sentía poseído, Aaron ya era su alfa. Era feliz como omega.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer despertó en unos cálidos brazos, con un amplio cuerpo contra su espalda. Estaba aturdido, se sentía en una nube. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y satisfecho. Se acurrucó contra su alfa y gimió al sentir el nudo aún en su interior.

—Alfa...

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó, besando la marca en su cuello.

—Mm... Bien, muy bien. Mejor que nunca—una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Entrelazó los dedos con la mano de Aaron en su pecho e inclinó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio en su cuello. Le gustaba la sensación de los labios y la lengua en su nueva marca.

—¡Ah!—de repente se dio cuenta—. Aaron, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero aún seguía anudado e hizo una leve mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—preguntó Aaron confuso.

—Se- se supone que no podíamos hacer esto hasta el divorcio, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?—preguntó preocupado, el miedo comenzando a crecer en su interior al pensar que aquello podría haberlo estropeado todo.

—Nada porque ya estoy divorciado—respondió el alfa con una sonrisa.

—Imposible, dijiste un mes.

—Aún tengo algunos contactos en los juzgados de cuando trabajaba como fiscal. No podía soportar la idea de que pasaras el celo solo pudiendo estar contigo así que he conseguido que lo aceleren pidiendo algunos favores y cobrándome otros—le explicó, acariciando tiernamente su rostro.

—Has hecho eso por mí...

—Por nosotros. Y tenía que asumir la responsabilidad ya que esto es culpa mía, ¿no?

Spencer sonrió y se relajó en brazos de su alfa. Aaron había estado preocupado por él y había utilizado sus influencias a pesar de que no le gustaba nada hacerlo. Eso demostraba cuánto le quería, cuánto quería estar con él. Se sintió realmente amado.

—¿Y Jack? ¿Está con Jennifer?

—Sí, se quedará a dormir en su casa por lo menos hoy—al alfa le gustaba que aquello fuera lo primero que preguntaba, se preocupaba por Jack incluso en esa situación.

—Así que... ya estamos emparejados—acarició con un dedo la marca en su cuello, la había deseado tanto.

—Ya eres mío—Aaron le abrazó con fuerza y besó su cuello—. Pero aún estoy enfadado contigo.

—¿Enfadado?—giró el rostro y le miró confuso.

—Estabas en un estado lamentable cuando llegué. Llevabas mucho tiempo sin contestar al móvil y estaba realmente preocupado, tuve que forzar la puerta para entrar, imaginándome lo peor. Y no estaba muy equivocado, te has descuidado a ti mismo hasta el punto de no poder mantenerte siquiera consciente. Tan pronto como se desinfle el nudo voy a llevarte al hospital, estoy seguro de que tendrán que ponerte suero para que te recuperes, tendrás anemia y estás deshidratado.

—Ah... E-estoy bien...

Pero sabía que tenía razón, había descuidado su salud sin beber ni comer desde el día anterior, o quizás dos días porque ni siquiera sabía en qué día vivía. Ahora todos aquellos pensamientos oscuros le parecían ridículos. Se encogió y agachó la cabeza con arrepentimiento. Aaron se sintió mal por reprender a su omega, pero le había tenido al borde del pánico y necesitaba que se cuidara porque ahora era una de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, su única familia.

Tras pasar la noche ingresado en el hospital con una vía en el brazo conectada a un suero, el doctor le dio el alta y Hotch le llevó a casa antes de ir al trabajo. Consiguió convencerle de que se encontraba bien, de que podía irse a trabajar sin preocuparse. Le dieron un medicamento para detener lo que le quedaba de celo, no estaba en condiciones para soportarlo, así que pudo pasar el día tranquilamente en casa, sobre todo leyendo.

Por la tarde fue a recoger a Jack al colegio. El pequeño corrió hacia él, emocionado al verle, y Spencer lo levantó en brazos.

—Hueles diferente—le dijo el pequeño de inmediato.

—¿Mal?

—No, hueles a papá, me gusta—le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Spencer sonrió. Le estaba aceptando, aun inconscientemente, como el omega de su padre, como su madre, y eso era lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

Esa misma semana terminó de mudarse definitivamente a su nueva casa y el lunes siguiente comenzó su trabajo en el Smithsonian, con un horario que le permitía llevar y recoger a Jack del colegio y estar en casa cuando Hotch regresaba del trabajo. Tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando echaba de menos su trabajo en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, pero también le gustaba su trabajo como investigador y sobre todo poder pasar tiempo con Jack. Y probablemente lo mejor de todo era no tener que seguir utilizando los supresores, el olor de Aaron sobre él era tan intenso que ningún otro alfa se atrevía siquiera a mirarle un segundo de más.

En cuanto a Hotch, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de cuánto le había cambiado su relación con Spencer. No solo su humor había mejorado, se notaba lo feliz que era cuando llegaba sonriente al trabajo, cuando llamaba a su omega al menos una vez al día, más si estaban fuera en un caso, y siempre se marchaba a su hora o más temprano si podía. Le encantaba llegar a casa y que su hijo y su omega salieran a la puerta a recibirle.

—¡Papá!—el pequeño saltó a sus brazos como cada noche—. Tenemos que escribir sobre un animal para clase y Spence ha dicho que podemos ir al zoo este sábado si no trabajas.

—Si te parece bien, claro. Podemos ir al Parque Zoológico del Smithsonian, nos dejarán entrar en las instalaciones de investigación—añadió Spencer, cogiendo su cartera.

—Por supuesto, suena bien—rodeó al omega por la cintura y le dio un beso. Acarició su cuello con la nariz, inspirando profundamente—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

—¿Hm? ¿Quizás huelo a animal? El hombre al que pregunté venía del zoo.

—Mm... Quizás—dijo no muy convencido.

—Vamos, la cena está lista.

El viernes surgió un caso y Hotch temió tener que cancelar la visita al zoo, pero consiguieron regresar a primera hora de la mañana.

—Hola, ¿ha ido todo bien?—le recibió Spencer dándole un beso.

—Sí, conseguimos capturarlo antes de que la matara. ¿Jack está despierto?

—Aún no, estaba tan emocionado con ir al zoo que le costó mucho dormirse anoche así que he dejado que duerma un poco más. ¿Seguro que quieres ir? Estarás muy cansado.

—No podría decepcionar a Jack, he dormido un poco en el avión y tengo todo el día de mañana para descansar.

—De acuerdo, voy a despertarle y prepararé el desayuno.

Llegaron una hora más tarde. Era imposible mantener a Jack controlado, tenía demasiada energía, corriendo de un recinto a otro y sacando fotos con una cámara desechable.

—No sé sobre cuál escribir, me gustan los elefantes y los tigres, pero también los pandas—descansó por primera vez cuando se sentaron a comer en el restaurante.

—No te decidas todavía, aún nos queda algo por ver—le dijo Spencer emocionado.

Gracias a la acreditación de Spencer, entraron en un pequeño edificio reservado para el personal científico.

—¡Wah! ¿Son leopardos?

—Guepardos. El leopardo tiene patas cortas mientras que el guepardo tiene patas largas y delgadas y una cabeza más pequeña y redonda—comenzó a explicar Spencer—. También tiene esas líneas negras de los ojos hasta la boca. Y, mientras que el leopardo caza principalmente de noche y pasa el día en los árboles, viviendo en zonas rocosas y frondosas, el guepardo caza de día y tiene unas costumbres más parecidas a las de un canino que un felino; no tiene garras retráctiles, por ejemplo.

—Retra...—el pequeño ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciarlo.

—Retráctiles. No puede guardar las garras como hacen los gatos. ¿Quieres que entremos a jugar con ellos?

—¿Es seguro? ¿Y la madre?—preguntó Aaron.

—Por desgracia no tienen, las encontraron cuando intentaban meterlas ilegalmente por la aduana. Y son solo unas crías, tienen 3 meses, como mucho nos llevaremos algunos arañazos. A diferencia de los leopardos, los guepardos son bastante dóciles, han sido domesticados por algunas culturas.

—De acuerdo.

—Oh, pero tú no puedes entrar, no se permiten alfas.

—Esperaré aquí.

Después de lavarse, Spencer y Jack entraron en el recinto y se sentaron en el suelo junto a las dos crías de guepardo. Jugaban con ellos como si fueran cachorros y las crías parecían felices de tener a alguien con quien jugar. Aaron les observaba a través del cristal sin dejar de sonreír mientras les daban el biberón. Los pequeños se quedaron adormilados hechos un ovillo en el regazo de Spencer y Jack también se acurrucó a su lado. Era la escena más enternecedora que había visto y sintió una profunda calma.

Se curaron los pequeños arañazos que les habían hecho y reunieron algo más de información sobre los guepardos antes de irse, Jack ya había decidido escribir sobre ellos. Aaron tuvo que llevarle en brazos hasta el coche, estaba exhausto y se quedó dormido en el camino de vuelta.

—Debes de estar tan cansado como él—le dio una cerveza a su alfa cuando bajó después de arropar a Jack.

—Pero ha merecido la pena—se sentó en el sofá y lo arrastró consigo, rodeándolo con un brazo—. Ha sido un buen día en familia y Jack no olvidará nunca lo de los guepardos.

—Sí, creo que me lo he ganado con eso.

—No digas tonterías, hace mucho que te lo ganaste. Jack te adora y ya te ve como una madre, puede sentir cuánto le quieres, no necesita más.

—Eso espero, no quiero que piense que quiero más a su hermanito que a él.

—Claro que no... Espera, ¿qué?—le miró aturdido y Spencer sonrió—. En... ¿En serio?

—Mira dónde está tu mano.

Aaron bajó la mirada y vio su mano en el vientre del omega.

—Eso no significa nada, es normal.

—No, lo normal es que la pongas en mi muslo. Además, el otro día notaste que olía diferente y hoy he sentido... algo mientras estaba con los cachorros. Por supuesto tengo que hacerme un análisis, pero estoy bastante seguro. No debería habértelo dicho porque los embarazos masculinos son muy precarios y con diecinueve días no es nada seguro que llegue a término, el 78 % acaba en aborto durante el primer mes, pero no podía guardármelo.

—Spencer—Aaron se incorporó y tomó su rostro con una mano—, estás- estamos embarazados.

—Probablemente, aunque no es-

Aaron le besó tan intensamente que le dejó sin aliento. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y besó la marca mientras acariciaba con una mano su vientre como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo. Lo era para él. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía el ridículo impulso de ponerse a saltar y gritar.

—Nunca imaginé que sucedería a la primera. Soy tan afortunado.

—Eres un semental.

Deslizó los dedos por sus cabellos cortos, sonriente. Él tampoco imaginó que sucedería, incluso tenía miedo de ser estéril o algo así, pero se alegraba de que fuera tan bienvenido. Aunque aún albergaba cierto temor en su interior.

Aprovechando que tenía la mano en su vientre, Aaron comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del omega disimuladamente. Besó la marca y siguió subiendo por su cuello. Mordió suavemente la zona tras la oreja y Spencer suspiró.

—¿Aaron?—preguntó confuso. Enseguida pudo oler la excitación de su alfa y despertó de inmediato la suya—. Nn... La... la habitación, vamos a la habitación.

El alfa gruñó, pero sabía que no podían hacerlo allí, Jack podría bajar en cualquier momento. Se levantó y antes de que Spencer tuviera tiempo para levantarse, lo tomó en brazos.

—¡Wah! ¿Qué-?

—Shhh. Vas a despertar a Jack.

—P-puedo andar, ¿sabes?

—Y yo puedo llevarte.

Spencer no era precisamente pequeño para ser un omega, pero Aaron era lo bastante fuerte como alfa para poder cargar con él hasta la habitación y el joven se sentía algo avergonzado al ser llevado en brazos al estilo princesa, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba un poco. Aaron lo dejó en la cama y cerró la puerta con pestillo para evitar que Jack entrara de repente. Cuando se giró, Spencer estaba de rodillas en la cama, desabrochándose la camisa. Lo único que lamentaba de aquello era no poder pasar un celo completo con su omega hasta dentro de un año, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran hacer lo mismo que harían durante el celo. Se acercó y le agarró con fuerza del pelo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Estás muy ansioso—le dijo, rozando sus labios.

—Es tu culpa... Nn...—intentó besarle, pero Aaron no se lo permitió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, siempre es mi culpa—le desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó bruscamente junto con los calzoncillos—. Ven aquí, futura mamá.

Se sentó en la cama y colocó a Spencer a horcajadas en su regazo. Tiró la camisa a un lado, le agarró por el trasero con ambas manos levantándolo un poco y tomó uno de sus pezones en la boca. Spencer se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un gemido. Se abrazó a los hombros de su alfa e intentó contenerse. Acarició sus pezones con la lengua, los mordió con suavidad y succionó con fuerza.

—¡Nnh!—gimió, arqueando la espalda y presionando su erección contra el alfa.

Cada fibra de su ser se estremecía cuando Aaron jugaba con su pecho, cosa que hacía a menudo. Le encantaban sus pezones, siempre se pasaba largos minutos entretenido con ellos y Spencer no entendía por qué ya que no tenían nada que ver con los pechos de una mujer. Pero cada día sentía sus pezones más sensibles, ya conseguía que goteara por su pene y su trasero solo manipulándolos, y le volvía loco.

—Mira cómo me has puesto la ropa, pervertido omega—su camiseta tenía una mancha oscura y la lubricación goteaba sobre sus pantalones.

—Alfa...

—Aún no. Al suelo—le ordenó.

Spencer obedeció y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Ya sabía lo que quería. Desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó la dura verga. La boca se le hizo agua. Miró a su alfa esperando permiso y Aaron asintió con la cabeza. Dejó caer saliva sobre el miembro y envolvió el falo con sus manos, presionando con los dedos donde pensaba que más le gustaba. Lo frotó, consiguiendo que creciera aún más e inspiró profundamente, deleitándose con su intenso olor. Lamió el frenillo y chupó la punta sin dejar de acariciar el tronco. Tanteó el orificio con su lengua, saboreando el presemen que salía, e intentó evitar sonreír cuando el alfa suspiró. Metió el glande en su boca y siguió bajando por el miembro lentamente, adaptando sus mandíbulas al tiempo que tenía cuidado de no morder. No era fácil, la verga era demasiado gruesa, pero Spencer se esforzaba para satisfacer a su alfa. Practicaba cada vez que se lo permitía e intentaba meter el miembro cada vez más profundo en su boca, sintiendo su peso sobre la lengua, con la punta golpeando el fondo de su garganta. Quizás algún día sería capaz de tragarlo por completo, por ahora solo alcanzaba a la mitad. Pero, cuando miró hacia arriba, Aaron parecía satisfecho, sonreía con la respiración algo pesada y acariciaba sus cabellos despejando su rostro.

—Tu cara nunca se ve tan hermosa como cuando tienes mi polla en la boca, mi lascivo y precioso omega.

Spencer se ruborizó, aún lo hacía cuando Aaron le piropeaba, y se emocionaba hasta parecer un cachorrito moviendo la cola. Tragó el miembro un poco más profundo y sintió arcadas, pero las contuvo. Sentía la lubricación deslizarse por sus muslos, quizás no fuera a tener el celo en un año, pero su alfa conseguía mojarle tanto como si lo tuviera.

—Suficiente.

—Mmm—Spencer sacó el miembro de su boca, con la saliva deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios, pero no se apartó y le miró suplicante—. Por favor...

—Hum... Pídelo.

—Alfa, por favor, córrete en mi boca—frotó la verga con su mejilla, intentando tentarle.

El miembro palpitó. ¿Cómo podía resistirse? Asintió con la cabeza y el rostro del omega se iluminó entusiasmado. Metió el glande en su boca y comenzó a moverse sobre él mientras se encargaba del resto con sus manos. Succionaba y lo acariciaba con su lengua, dándolo todo para que su alfa se corriera antes de que cambiara de idea.

El nudo creció envuelto por su mano y cuando escuchó un profundo gruñido supo que lo estaba consiguiendo. Entonces sintió unas gotas de líquido caliente en su lengua. Aaron apartó sus manos y le agarró por el pelo. Se masturbó sin sacar la punta de su boca y se corrió, dejando que el último chorro salpicara su rostro. Era sencillamente hermoso, con los labios hinchados y la boca abierta llena de su semilla, las mejillas ruborizadas y el líquido semitransparente goteando por su frente y su nariz, con los ojos humedecidos por el esfuerzo. Spencer saboreó el amargo semen en su boca y lo tragó, relamiéndose los labios. Aaron sonrió y le besó. Pudo saborearse a sí mismo en su boca.

—A la cama, boca arriba.

Le ayudó a levantarse y tumbarse en la cama. Respiraba pesadamente, le dolía la garganta y la mandíbula y su cuerpo ardía excitado. Necesitaba correrse, pero su alfa aún no lo permitiría.

—Vas a ser la mamá más hermosa—se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acarició su vientre aún liso.

—Alfa...—separó aún más las piernas, mostrándole su entrada ansiosa.

Aaron sonrió y le levantó las piernas hasta casi tocar su pecho con las rodillas.

—Si lo quieres, ábrete para mí.

Estaba tan expuesto que debería haber sentido vergüenza, pero solo quería obedecer a su alfa para que le diera lo que más necesitaba. Llevó una mano a su húmeda entrada y metió dos dedos directamente.

—¡Nnh!—gimió ante el leve dolor que sintió.

—No tengas prisa, déjame disfrutar del espectáculo—le gustaba avergonzarle y llevarle al límite, pero nunca hacerle o que se hiciera daño.

Spencer movió los dedos dentro y fuera antes de abrirlos en tijera y estremecerse. El sonido del chapoteo de sus dedos en su húmedo interior llenaba la habitación. Aaron no podía apartar la mirada. Se mordía el labio inferior, intentando contenerse. Aún estaba duro y su verga palpitaba como si suplicara entrar cuanto antes. El omega metió otro dedo, ya no solo abriéndose sino follándose con sus propios dedos, incluso moviendo las caderas. Se sentía sofocado, su miembro goteaba sobre su pecho y que Aaron le observara solo lo hacía más excitante. Aunque ya estaba lo bastante abierto, el alfa no le detenía así que siguió. Pero solo sus dedos no podían llenarlo, satisfacerlo. Llevó la otra mano y añadió otro dedo y otro más. Ya tenía cinco dentro y aun así no era suficiente.

—Alfa... alfa...

—Parece que te lo estás pasando muy bien tú solo.

—¿Nn? ¡N-no, alfa!—le miró desesperado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Muéstrame tu precioso agujero.

El omega sacó los dedos y abrió su entrada. Aaron pudo ver varios centímetros en su interior y se relamió los labios. Lo penetró sin esperar más y entró sin detenerse hasta el nudo. No podía forzarlo a entrar o le haría daño. Spencer arqueó la espalda y estuvo a punto de correrse. Aunque no estuviera del todo dentro, ahora sí se sentía lleno y feliz.

—¿Preparado?—le preguntó su alfa.

Spencer le miró confundido. ¿Necesitaba siquiera preguntar? Asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Entonces Aaron no dudó, le sujetó por las piernas y comenzó a embestir sin contenerse. El omega tuvo que cubrirse la boca con el antebrazo, ahogando los gemidos.

—Ngh... Tan apretado... Voy a derretirme dentro de ti...—gruñó con voz profunda.

Sí, no necesitaba el celo, hacerlo con plena consciencia y control de sus actos era todavía mejor, podía disfrutar de su omega al cien por cien. E iba a darle un hijo, ¿qué era mejor que dejar a su omega embarazado a la primera? De acuerdo, era su ridículo orgullo de alfa, pero podía regocijarse en él por esta vez.

—Córrete, córrete para mí—le susurró y Spencer se vino en ese mismo momento, como un omega bien entrenado, con un gemido ahogado en la boca de su alfa.

Se sentía aturdido y todo su cuerpo parecía anestesiado, pero daba igual porque Aaron se encargaría de todo. Lo limpió y lo acomodó en la cama, tumbándose a su lado y tapándolo con la sábana. Le abrazó y colocó sin pensarlo la mano en su vientre.

—No imaginas lo feliz que me haces y no solo por darme un hijo. Quizás tú no lo veas, pero eres un omega perfecto.

—¿Uhn? No lo soy, nunca he intentado actuar como se supone que actúan los omegas—respondió algo adormilado.

—Sé que no lo intentas, lo haces de forma natural, por eso eres perfecto. Tienes un gran instinto maternal, lo demuestras cada vez que estás con Jack. Te preocupas con él como si fueras su madre y sé que le quieres como si fuera tu hijo. Cuando estamos juntos en un lugar público, siempre permaneces detrás de mí y me miras buscando mi permiso antes de hablar con cualquier alfa. Sé que lo haces de forma inconsciente. Y no solo cuidas de la casa, también cuidas de mí, siempre estás pendiente de que no me falte nada y que esté satisfecho, en cualquier sentido. Admito que no esperaba que fuera así, ni lo necesitaba, pero no puedo negar que me gusta.

Spencer se acurrucó a su lado y ocultó el rostro en su pecho. Aaron sintió el calor de sus mejillas y unas lágrimas sobre su piel. El omega sollozó un poco, pero no dijo nada, no podía, se sentía ridículamente feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

—Enhorabuena, Spencer, estás embarazado. Enhorabuena a usted también, Sr. Hotchner—les felicitó la doctora.

El omega sonrió emocionado y Hotch irguió la espalda orgulloso. Ya lo sabían, pero necesitaban la confirmación.

—Estoy segura de que ya eres consciente de ello, pero te recuerdo que todo embarazo masculino es de alto riesgo así que quiero que vengas a todas las visitas que te programe y hagas un estricto seguimiento de todo el embarazo y tus hábitos durante el mismo. Por supuesto, nada de alcohol ni tabaco desde ya, ni siquiera como fumador pasivo, y aquí tienes una lista de alimentos que deberías evitar y otros que serán beneficiosos. Y, sobre todo, nada de estrés. Por encima de la alimentación o los malos hábitos, el estrés puede ser lo más perjudicial para un embarazo.

—Nada de estrés, se lo prometo—respondió Aaron viendo que le miraba de reojo.

—Bien. Cuando tenga los resultados completos del análisis, te llamaré para concertar otra cita. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—¿Qué libro sobre el embarazo masculino me recomiendas?

—Am...—la doctora le miró sorprendida por un momento, esa no era precisamente una de las preguntas que solían hacerle—. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes...

—Lo sé, pero igualmente voy a leerme todos los libros que haya en el mercado e Internet sobre el tema así que quería saber cuál te parecía más acertado.

—De acuerdo—se levantó y se giró hacia su estantería—. Creo que estos tres te ayudarán. No tengas prisa por devolvérmelos.

—Mañana ya los habrá leído, no se preocupe.

Ambos se levantaron y se despidieron de la doctora. Spencer no tuvo ni que pedirlo, Aaron le llevó directamente a su librería habitual y salieron con dos bolsas llenas de libros, todos los que había sobre el tema.

—No sé si deberías leer todo eso—le comentó en el coche, viendo de reojo cómo devoraba uno de los libros que le había prestado la doctora—. Será estresante leer sobre todas las enfermedades y los problemas que podría haber.

—Será estresante desconocerlo. Lo de que se es más feliz en la ignorancia no funciona para mí, necesito saber.

—Lo sé, pero recuerda que nada de eso tiene por qué sucederte a ti.

—Confiaré en las probabilidades.

Aaron suspiró. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de derrotar a los libros.

—¿Te dejo en casa antes de ir a buscar a Jack?

—No, no hace falta.

—¿Vamos a decírselo?

—Preferiría no hacerlo por ahora, hasta que sea más seguro por si... no saliera bien. No quiero decirle que tendrá un hermanito para luego decepcionarle.

—De acuerdo, como prefieras. Pero estoy seguro de que saldrá bien.

—Por ahora las probabilidades son del 22 %—cogió el móvil de Aaron y se puso a trastear con él—. Ya está, te he instalado una aplicación que te dice las probabilidades de que llegue a término según avanza el embarazo. No son exactas ya que depende de muchos factores, pero se aproximará bastante.

—¿Existe una aplicación para eso?

—Existen aplicaciones para todo.

—Me da igual, desinstálala, no la quiero. Va a llegar a término y vamos a tener un hijo sano y precioso, o una hija, cualquiera me parece bien.

—Ni que tuvieras capacidad de decisión al respecto. Y yo no voy a hacerme ilusiones, no quiero que mencionemos el embarazo ni que hagamos nada al respecto, ni planes, ni comprar cosas hasta que las probabilidades no lleguen al menos al 75 %.

—Estás exagerando.

—No lo estoy, solo no quiero acabar destrozado si esto sale mal.

Ante esa frase, Aaron comprendió lo que pasaba. Spencer tenía miedo. Era normal, se trataba de una situación completamente nueva para él. Era natural que estuviera aterrado, sobre todo sabiendo el alto riesgo de los embarazos masculinos, y se aferraba a lo único que había tenido siempre a su lado, los libros.

Cuando se detuvo en un semáforo, tomó su mano y le miró. El omega le devolvió la mirada algo confuso.

—Estaré ahí contigo, Spencer, pase lo que pase.

—Lo sé. Solo podría hacer esto contigo—apretó su mano e intentó sonreír, pero no era fácil en ese momento.

Recogieron a Jack del entrenamiento y volvieron a casa. Tan pronto como acostó al pequeño, Spencer se puso a leer y a preparar un diario. Por supuesto que lo recordaría todo, pero quería tenerlo apuntado por si acaso. Mientras tanto, Aaron tan solo le observaba, haciendo planes para el futuro.

Los primeros síntomas no se hicieron esperar. El sábado, Jack se levantó pronto para tomar el desayuno especial de fin de semana, pero cuando llegó a la cocina solo había un tazón y unas tostadas en la mesa.

—¿Spence? ¿Y los huevos y el beicon?—preguntó decepcionado, sentándose a la mesa.

—Am... Lo siento, cariño, hoy no puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres cereales o tortitas?

—¡Tortitas!

Spencer comenzó a prepararlas cuando bajó Aaron.

—¿No hay huevos?—preguntó, dando un beso a su hijo.

—No... um...

—¿Estás bien?—se acercó preocupado al omega, que parecía nervioso.

—Sí, solo sentí náuseas en cuanto eché los huevos a la sartén, tuve que tirarlos.

—Oh, entiendo, no pasa nada. Bueno, Jack, vamos a cambiar los desayunos del fin de semana, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... esto es más sano. ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?—cambió de tema. Se dio cuenta de que iba a ser difícil inventar excusas para Jack.

—Vamos a ir a la biblioteca, tiene que escoger un libro para hacer una presentación.

—Ya le has comprado muchos libros, le quedan bastantes por leer.

—Tiene que ser de la biblioteca—respondió el pequeño.

—Me parece bien, muchos niños no han ido nunca a la biblioteca, no saben todo lo que se pierden ahí—añadió el omega, echando a la sartén la primera tortita.

—De acuerdo, y esta tarde tenemos partido, ¿verdad? ¿Estás preparado?

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ganar!—respondió emocionado, a pesar de que no contaban los goles.

Pasaron casi toda la mañana en la biblioteca. Fue imposible conseguir apartar a Spencer de los libros sobre embarazo. Lo que le gustaba a Aaron era ver que Jack ponía el mismo entusiasmo en sus libros. Spencer era una buena influencia para él. Finalmente tanto el omega como el pequeño salieron con tres libros cada uno y el alfa encontró también un libro que podía serle útil, _Cómo cuidar de tu omega durante el embarazo_.

—¿Podemos pedir algo para comer? No me apetece cocinar—preguntó en el coche de camino a casa.

Aaron le miró sorprendido, desde que vivían juntos sería la primera vez que Spencer no cocinaba, pero había leído en el libro que podría estar más cansado de lo habitual.

—Yo cocinaré. Jack, ¿te apetecen unos macarrones con queso?—era un poco vergonzoso, pero era casi lo único que sabía cocinar.

—Vale—aunque probablemente no le había escuchado, estaba enfrascado en su libro.

Tan pronto como llegaron al campo de fútbol para el partido, recibieron todas las miradas de los alfas y las mujeres se acercaron a felicitarles. Les había costado aceptar a Spencer, hasta ese momento aún muchas le miraban recelosas, pero todo eso se desvaneció en el instante en que se percataron de que estaba embarazado. Hotch permanecía a su lado sonriendo orgulloso. Tenía al omega más hermoso e iba darle un hijo, sabía que era la envidia de muchos de los alfas allí presentes.

A partir del día siguiente, las náuseas pasaron a ser vómitos, todos los días a primera hora. Cambió su dieta a una más apropiada para el embarazo y de paso cambió la dieta de toda la familia, evitando las comidas que no soportaba cocinar.

Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Pronto comenzó a sufrir pérdidas de lubricación, lo que resultaba realmente incómodo y le obligaba a llevar una compresa todo el día. Se sentía avergonzado al pensar que quizás los demás podían olerlo, pero era su cuerpo adaptándose para el parto, no había nada que hacer.

—Spencer, tenemos que hablar de tu trabajo—Hotch aprovechó que Jack se quedaba a dormir en casa de un amigo para sacar el tema ya que sabía que podía no acabar bien.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi trabajo?

El omega llevaba tumbado en el sofá desde que había vuelto del trabajo, con varios montones de libros junto a él. Cada día se sentía tan cansado y perezoso que solo hacía lo justo y necesario en casa.

—Creo que deberías dejarlo, lo mejor ahora es que te quedes en casa.

Spencer dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se incorporó.

—¿Es una orden?—preguntó serio.

—No, solo quiero que te lo pienses.

—Entonces, no, no voy a dejar mi trabajo—cogió el libro para seguir leyendo.

—Piénsatelo—se sentó en el sillón, sabiendo que parecería más agresivo de pie—. Estás exhausto, según avance el embarazo cada vez será más difícil y cuando nazca el bebé no tendrás tiempo para nada más.

—Estoy cansado por el embarazo, no por el trabajo—respondió irritado—. Muchos omegas siguen trabajando hasta las últimas semanas de embarazo.

—Pero tú no tienes por qué hacerlo, no es necesario—intentó no elevar el tono de voz.

—Claro que es necesario. ¿Quieres que me vuelva loco?—prácticamente gritó, arrojando el libro a un lado—. Necesito mantener la mente activa, necesito trabajar. Me encanta encargarme de la casa y cuidar de Jack, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados el resto del tiempo. Cogeré la baja por maternidad cuando ya no quede más remedio y no antes.

—Hay otras formas de mantener la mente activa. No me gusta que andes por ahí estando embarazado.

—¿No te gusta que esté en uno de los centros más seguros de Washington?

—No me gusta que estés rodeado de alfas.

—Me he pasado los últimos años rodeado de alfas—ahora sí estaba gritando, estaba tan alterado que comenzaba a sentirse acalorado—. El 79 % de los policías son alfas, al igual que el 86 % de los asesinos en serie.

—Pero en la Unidad estábamos Morgan, Rossi o yo para protegerte si hacía falta.

—¡¿Protegerme?!—exclamó ofendido—. Me he enfrentado yo solo a algunos de esos asesinos y creo que he sabido defenderme bien.

Respiraba pesadamente, estaba sudando y tenía el rostro sonrojado. Cogió su diario para abanicarse, se sentía mareado y le agobiaba un insoportable calor.

—Spencer—Aaron se acercó preocupado, olvidándose de la pelea que estaban teniendo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Siéntate.

—N-no... Solo es un sofoco, necesito una ducha fría.

Aaron le acompañó hasta el baño y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa sudada. Él también se desnudó y ambos entraron en la ducha, tenía miedo de que se desmayara si lo dejaba solo. Spencer suspiró aliviado en cuanto el agua fría cayó sobre él. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó de espaldas sobre los azulejos de la pared de la ducha. Aaron acarició su rostro comprobando si tenía fiebre, pero tenía una temperatura normal. El omega presionó la frente contra sus dedos cuando iba a apartarlos, le gustaba ese contacto y le ayudaba a relajarse. Sabía que su presión arterial había aumentado al alterarse y que eso no era bueno para el bebé. Sintió los dulces besos de su alfa en su frente y sus mejillas y habría sido incapaz de seguir enfadado ni aunque hubiera querido.

—Alfa...—volvía a sentir calor, pero esta vez era por un motivo diferente—. Fóllame, alfa.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy caliente, por favor...—llevó la mano a su entrepierna y agarró el miembro de su alfa, que ya estaba reaccionando.

Aaron gruñó y presionó contra él. No podía resistirse cuando le provocaba de ese modo. Agarró su trasero y acarició su entrada con los dedos.

—Ya estás tan húmedo y dilatado—le susurró al oído.

—¿A qué esperas entonces? Fóllame ya—se dio la vuelta, de cara a la pared, y restregó el trasero contra él.

Aaron le agarró por las caderas y presionó la verga entre sus nalgas, consiguiendo que gimiera. Jack no estaba en casa así que no tenían por qué contenerse. Le separó un poco las piernas y no necesitó prepararle más antes de penetrarlo.

—¡Nh! Nhaa... Alfa...—se estremecía según la verga entraba en él sin detenerse hasta el fondo. Sus piernas temblaron, pero Aaron le sostenía firmemente.

—Voy a derretirme dentro de ti, estás tan caliente—le susurró, besando su oreja y siguiendo por su cuello.

El agua de la ducha no dejaba de caer fría sobre ellos, pero apenas eran conscientes. Aaron comenzó a embestirle, lento y profundo, conociendo ya tras un mes juntos cómo le gustaba a su omega. Pensó que podría correrse solo con los dulces gemidos que Spencer no tenía que reprimir. No les faltaba el sexo, pero con Jack en casa no podían permitirse más que hacerlo en la cama todo lo silenciosos que pudieran cuando se hubiera dormido.

Spencer intentaba aferrarse a la pared, pero sus dedos solo resbalaban en los azulejos. Cada vez que Aaron le embestía, su erección frotaba contra la pared, sintiéndose estimulado por ambos lados a la vez. Estaba más caliente de lo habitual, tenía que agradecérselo a los cambios hormonales. Había leído que podía experimentar momentos similares al celo cuando intimara con su alfa, pero no esperaba que sucediera tras una pelea.

—Alfa... alfa...

—Está bien, puedes correrte, continuaremos en la cama—le susurró, dando unas fuertes embestidas.

El interior se estrechó y Aaron apretó los dientes. No tenía planeado correrse él también, pero enseguida el nudo comenzó a hincharse y no quiso sacarlo, o tal vez el omega no le dejaba. Spencer se vino sobre la pared con un agudo gemido. Su semen estéril se mezcló con el agua y desapareció al momento. Sus paredes internas se contrajeron con espasmos alrededor de la verga del alfa y Aaron no pudo contenerse, nunca podía.

Se quedó jadeando con la frente apoyada contra los cabellos húmedos de Spencer y volvió a eyacular por segunda vez cuando las paredes apretaron de nuevo a su alrededor, como si quisieran exprimirle. Cuando recuperó la compostura, cerró el grifo y salió con Spencer de la ducha. No era para nada fácil caminar con el exhausto omega unido a él, pero se las arregló para coger una toalla y secar un poco a ambos antes de ir a la habitación. Spencer se quejaba molesto al caminar, pero no podía sacar el nudo de su interior.

Al fin consiguieron tumbarse en la cama, con una toalla sobre la cabeza de Reid para intentar secarle un poco el pelo.

—La próxima vez que lo hagamos en la ducha no me anudes.

—Ha sido culpa tuya, no me dejabas salir.

—Mgh...—gruñó, pero se acurrucó más cerca de su alfa.

—Sobre el trabajo-

—No quiero hablar ahora de eso—le interrumpió. Se sentía demasiado bien como para comenzar otra vez a pelear.

—Entonces solo escucha. Acepto que sigas trabajando, entiendo que lo necesitas y que te resulta beneficioso mentalmente, pero si veo que puede ser perjudicial para el bebé o para ti, lo dejarás de inmediato.

—Por supuesto que sí, no haría nada que pusiera en peligro a nuestro bebé—colocó la mano sobre la de Aaron que acariciaba su vientre aún plano y sonrió cuando besó su cuello.

Se sintió aliviado. Aaron podría haberle obligado a dejar su trabajo y no habría tenido más remedio que aceptarlo ya que no podía trabajar sin su autorización ahora que era su pareja, pero sabía que eso le habría llevado a un fuerte estado de depresión y quizás a otras cosas en las que no quería ni pensar.

—¡SpenceSpenceSpence!—Jack salió corriendo del colegio esquivando a todos los demás niños y se abrazó a él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué vienen estas prisas?—preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Es verdad que voy a tener un hermanito?—el pequeño le miró con ojos brillantes.

—Q-qué... ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?—no podía creerlo, aún no era el momento, era demasiado pronto, no quería decírselo todavía.

—Matt me lo dijo, su mamá se lo dijo a él. ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad?

Malditas madres cotillas. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Ya no podía negárselo porque la idea no dejaría de rondarle la cabeza y cuando se lo tuvieran que decir pensaría que le habían estado mintiendo y no quería eso.

—Vamos a casa, ¿vale? Hablamos allí. ¿Y si compramos unos helados por el camino?

—¡Vale!

Le envió un mensaje a Hotch, que por suerte pudo salir del trabajo antes. Apenas acababan de llegar a casa dando tranquilamente un paseo cuando llegó él.

—¿Eso es helado de chocolate con patatas fritas?—preguntó Aaron al ver el bote de helado y la bolsa de patatas que estaban comiendo ambos en el sofá.

—Patatas onduladas sabor jamón. ¿Quieres?—le ofreció Spencer.

—Am... No. ¿Y seguro que tú quieres comer eso?

—Es un antojo. Tendré que ajustar un poco más la dieta, pero la doctora dijo que no pasaba nada.

—¿La doctora?—preguntó Jack.

Aaron se puso nervioso. Después de todo Spencer solo le había dicho que tenían que hablar de algo importante, no le había mencionado nada más así que pensaba que habían metido la pata.

—La que cuida de mí durante el embarazo.

—¿Spencer?—Aaron le miró sorprendido.

—¿Entonces sí que voy a tener un hermanito?—preguntó entusiasmado.

—O hermanita, sí.

—¡Yeeey!—bajó del sofá, casi tirándolo todo, y saltó emocionado.

Aaron miró confuso al omega y este se encogió de hombros.

—Una madre se lo dijo.

—Bueno—se sentó junto a Spencer, rodeándole con un brazo—, me alegro de que podamos compartir la alegría entre los tres.

—¿Y cuándo va a llegar?—preguntó el pequeño, sentándose en el regazo de su padre.

—Aún quedan unos siete meses, no tengas prisa—le respondió Aaron.

—¿Lo tienes en tu barriga? Dicen que crecen en la barriga.

—Sí, aunque aún casi no se nota—presionó sobre la suave curva que había adquirido su vientre—, pero pronto me iré poniendo cada vez más y más gordo.

Jack tocó su barriga con ambas manos, mirándole curioso.

—¿Si vas a ser mamá puedo llamarte mamá?

El corazón de Spencer palpitó con fuerza. Miró al alfa casi entrando en pánico.

—Por supuesto que puedes llamarle mamá—respondió su padre con una gran sonrisa.

Spencer tragó saliva y parpadeó intentando evitar llorar. No era solo por las hormonas, había deseado que Jack le llamara mamá desde el primer día, pero jamás habría esperado siquiera que sucediera.

—Bu-bueno, ve a hacer los deberes, vamos—le dijo con la voz algo afectada.

En cuanto el pequeño subió las escaleras a su habitación, Spencer no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar. Aaron le abrazó hasta que se tranquilizó, podía sentir la felicidad del omega, envolvía el salón en un aroma dulce y relajante.

—Ahora solo queda decírselo al equipo.

—Aaron...—gimoteó, ocultando el rostro contra la chaqueta de su traje.

—Lo sé, yo también estoy feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer preparó una cena para el sábado, pero la Unidad recibió un caso urgente por la mañana ese mismo día y no regresaron hasta el lunes por la tarde.

—Lo siento mucho, sé que lo tenías todo preparado—le dijo Aaron nada más entrar en casa.

—No te preocupes, un caso es más importante—le dio un beso y le ayudó con la bolsa de viaje.

Aaron sonrió, su exmujer no habría dicho lo mismo.

—¿Cómo fue la visita con Haley?

Jack tenía dos visitas al mes con su madre, siempre supervisadas. Normalmente Aaron lo llevaba a un centro de Servicios Sociales, se quedaba en una sala de espera o daba una vuelta y un empleado vigilaba mientras la mujer pasaba un par de horas con su hijo, pero esta vez le tocó a Spencer llevarlo y estaba preocupado.

—Mm... Respecto a eso...

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó poniéndose alerta.

—Tuvieron que sujetar a Haley cuando salió. Comenzó a insultarme por el embarazo, Jack se lo había contado entusiasmado, pero cuando Jack me llamó mamá se puso aún más furiosa e intentó atacarme.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?—le sujetó por un brazo mientras palpaba su vientre con la otra mano.

—No, no, estoy bien, tranquilo, no llegó a tocarme.

—Voy a hablar con-

—No hace falta. Los de Servicios Sociales van a encargarse, harán un informe sobre el incidente y nos comunicarán su decisión, pero me han dicho que es probable que cancelen las visitas por un tiempo.

—De acuerdo, ¿cómo se encuentra Jack?

—Está algo conmocionado y enfadado con su madre. Ve a verle, está leyendo en el salón.

Aaron supo que su hijo no estaba bien cuando entró en el salón y no se levantó corriendo a abrazarle. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le acarició la cabeza.

—Spencer me ha contado lo que pasó ayer. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—respondió con un mohín.

—Vamos, dime un poco más—le rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, intentando que se sintiera seguro—. Sé que fue difícil para ti, ¿lo pasaste mal?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y dejó el libro sobre sus piernas.

—Haley intentó pegar a mamá y le dijo cosas feas. No parecía ella, no me gustó.

Cuando vio que la llamaba por su nombre, supo que las cosas habían cambiado y estaba seguro de que el comportamiento de Haley lo había acelerado. Por un lado se sentía mal porque su hijo no se merecía pasar por eso, pero por otro se alegraba de que ahora considerara a Spencer su madre, así es como debía ser.

—Los adultos a veces hacemos cosas que no debemos cuando nos enfadamos—no sabía muy bien qué decirle porque el comportamiento de Haley no tenía excusa.

—¿Por qué estaba enfadada?

—No lo sé, cariño.

—¿Estaba enfadada conmigo?—se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

—No, claro que no, no hay ninguna razón para que se enfade contigo. Solo ella sabe por qué hizo eso.

—¡Mamá!—llamó a Spencer y el omega se acercó enseguida—. Siéntate conmigo.

Spencer intercambió una mirada con el alfa, que le sonrió. Se sentó junto a ellos y el pequeño se acurrucó de inmediato en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Jack se tranquilizó tan pronto como Spencer le abrazó.

—Dios mío, Spencer, ¿de verdad?—ese fue el saludo de Morgan en cuanto entró en la casa al percibir el olor a pesar de que el omega estaba en la cocina—. Sí que os habéis dado prisa.

—Lo apropiado es dar la enhorabuena—le dijo Rossi, que ya tenía una copa de vino en la mano y charlaba con Will.

—Cierto, cierto. Enhorabuena, Aaron. ¿Puedo ir a felicitar a Spencer?

—Claro, pasa.

En la cocina Spencer estaba charlando con Jennifer y García mientras terminaba la cena.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando?—le preguntó García.

—Bueno, estoy cansado todo el día y duermo algo más de lo habitual, pero por lo menos las náuseas ya se han pasado.

—Oh, sí, son lo peor—J. J. sabía de lo que hablaba—. Voy a dejarte unas infusiones que vienen muy bien para descansar.

Siguieron charlando mientras Jack y Henry jugaban por toda la casa y en cuando llegó Prentiss comenzaron a cenar.

—Vaya, Spencer, esto se te da muy bien—comentó Rossi probando la comida.

—Gracias. No es difícil siguiendo las instrucciones de las recetas.

—Aun así se necesita mucho amor para que una receta sepa tan bien.

—Am... No creo que el amor tenga nada que ver con cocinar, se parece más bien a la química—replicó confuso.

Sus amigos se rieron, era el mismo de siempre a pesar de todo.

—¿Sabes que esta semana ya podrías conocer el sexo del bebé?—preguntó J. J.

—Lo sé, pero creo que prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

—¿En serio? No me esperaba eso de ti—comentó Prentiss—. He visto todos los libros que tienes, imaginé que querrías tenerlo todo controlado.

—Todo lo esencial sí, pero que sea un niño o una niña no cambiará nada, no creo que sea necesario saberlo.

—Mamá, yo quiero saberlo—le dijo Jack desde una mesa más pequeña apartada en la que cenaba con Henry.

—No pongas la oreja a lo que hablamos—replicó el omega.

—Yo también quiero saberlo—añadió Hotch.

—Es práctico a la hora de pensar el nombre o comprarle la ropa y todo eso—sugirió Will.

—Podemos pensar en nombres para ambos casos y no voy a llenarle de ropa azul si es niño o rosa si es niña, tendrá de todos los colores así que eso no es un problema.

—¿El hecho de que yo quiera saberlo no cuenta?—preguntó Aaron.

—¿Lo querrías más o menos si fuera niño o niña?

—¡Claro que no!—respondió casi ofendido.

—Entonces no, no cuenta. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Para una cosa que no necesito tener controlada, no quiero controlarla.

Aquello zanjó la discusión y Aaron no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

La cena se alargó y se alargó porque todos estaban a gusto y no sentían ninguna necesidad de marcharse. Mientras los niños ya volvían a jugar por la casa y los adultos ya habían terminado el postre, Hotch se levantó con una copa en la mano.

—Quiero daros a todos las gracias por venir y, sobre todo, por formar parte de nuestra familia. En esta casa somos solo tres personas, pero este pequeño que viene tendrá una familia enorme, al igual que Jack. Sabéis que pase lo que pase, trabajemos o no juntos, siempre seremos una familia, no solo un equipo.

—Oh, vamos, que nos vas a hacer llorar—bromeó Morgan, aunque García y Spencer ya tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Aaron, siempre seréis mi familia y os quiero como a tal—Rossi alzó también su copa.

—Pues claro, ¿es que alguno lo dudaba todavía? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos—Prentiss se unió al brindis.

Sin duda, no eran solo compañeros de trabajo, los sentimientos que había entre ellos eran los de una familia, los de una manada en la que Hotch era el líder. Spencer, a pesar de no trabajar ya con ellos, seguía siendo la pareja de Hotch, parte de la manada como Haley nunca lo había sido.

—Hotch, tenemos un caso—le informó J. J. asomándose a su despacho.

—Enseguida voy.

—Pero... Hotch...

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, levantando la vista del informe.

—¿Mañana no es la primera ecografía de Spencer? Deberías estar con él.

Aaron se quedó pensativo por un momento y se levantó de la silla.

—Entonces hagamos todo lo posible para cerrar el caso hoy mismo.

—¿Y si no lo conseguimos?

—Spencer no me permitiría abandonar un caso para ir a la ecografía.

Un sudes estaba secuestrando adolescentes borrachas cuando salían de fiestas o discotecas en California. No consiguieron atraparlo ese mismo día, ni tenían esperanzas de conseguirlo el siguiente.

—Lo siento, sé que debería estar ahí contigo, pero-

«No, por favor, no te disculpes. Estaré bien, te llamaré cuando termine, tú solo céntrate en capturarlo, es lo más importante».

—Está bien, te quiero.

«Yo también te quiero».

Sabía que Spencer nunca le pediría que regresara ni le recriminaría después el no haber estado con él, pero podía notar por su tono de voz que estaba decepcionado y eso le dolía. Aquello se transformó en mal humor y no pudo evitar pagarlo con otros. Su equipo lo comprendía, era un día importante y no podía estar con su omega, así que no se lo tuvieron en cuenta.

Hacia la hora de la cita con la doctora, no podía dejar de mirar el móvil, esperando la llamada para saber cómo había ido.

—Hotchner—respondió al teléfono con un tono agresivo.

«Am... ¿Señor?», García contestó algo asustada. «¿Tiene la tableta cerca?».

—¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupado, García.

«Lo sé, señor, pero si tiene un minuto... confíe en mí, por favor».

Aaron suspiró y encendió la tableta. Al momento apareció la imagen de Reid.

—¿Spencer?

«¡Hola! ¿Tienes cinco minutos? No quiero molestarte».

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó preocupado.

«Sí, sí. Voy a empezar la ecografía. Si tienes tiempo, García lo ha montado para que puedas verla desde ahí, pero si estás ocupado podemos grabarla...».

—No, tengo unos minutos—cerró la puerta de la sala donde habían montado su centro de mando y se sentó en la mesa. Más tarde tendría que disculparse con García.

«Cuando empecemos podrás ver el monitor en tu pantalla».

Spencer dejó su teléfono sobre un soporte en una mesa y se tumbó en la camilla.

—Vamos a empezar, Spencer—le dijo la doctora.

Extendió el frío líquido sobre su vientre ligeramente redondeado y presionó el transductor sobre él. Spencer estaba nervioso, realmente quería tener a su alfa junto a él, verle en la pantalla de su móvil no era suficiente. Como todas las madres, estaba preocupado de que algo fuera mal, de que le sucediera algo al feto o que hubiera problemas con el embarazo.

—Veamos... Hm...—murmuró la doctora para sí misma.

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó Spencer impaciente.

—Tranquilo, déjame ver—le dijo sonriente sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Aaron podía ver el monitor desde su tableta. Podía ver la imagen en blanco y negro del bebé. Era muy básica, pero se distinguía perfectamente la silueta del bebé, su cabeza con el contorno del rostro, el torso y las extremidades. El alfa se cubrió la boca con la mano, su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba emocionado.

—Bueno, Spencer, tengo buenas noticias. No veo ningún problema con el feto, parece que se está desarrollando con total normalidad, tampoco parece haber signos de preeclampsia y tu aparato reproductor no muestra ninguna anomalía.

«Cuánto me alegro», suspiró Aaron aliviado. Incluso en su voz podía notarse que estaba sonriendo.

—Aún hay cosas que no se pueden ver en una ecografía—dijo Spencer en un murmullo, no lo bastante fuerte para que Aaron pudiera oírlo, pero la doctora le miró preocupada, esa no era la reacción que solían tener las madres en ese momento.

—Ahora vamos a escuchar los latidos del bebé.

La doctora giró el monitor para que Spencer pudiera verlo y encendió el sonido. Cuando comenzaron a escucharse los rápidos latidos del feto, el omega ya no pudo contenerse y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Que no te asuste que sean tan rápidos, son perfectamente normales. ¿Queréis que intentemos averiguar si es niño o niña?

—No, prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

«Yo sí quiero saberlo».

—Si yo no lo sé, tú tampoco vas a saberlo y si insistes colgaré—le advirtió.

Se escuchó un suspiro resignado por el teléfono y Spencer sonrió, aún con expresión preocupada.

Spencer estaba tumbado en el suelo del salón con una almohada bajo la espalda y otra en la cabeza. Llevaba una camiseta fina de algodón y unos pantalones cortos, ambos de Aaron. La camiseta le quedaba muy holgada en la zona de los hombros, pero se estiraba en su abultada barriga de cinco meses. Sentía tanto calor que le costaba mucho soportar sus camisas y sus pantalones largos, además de que resultaban muy incómodos con su nueva figura de embarazado a pesar de haber comprado ropa varias tallas más grandes que la suya. Sudaba tanto que no tenía ganas ni de leer. Quería encender el aire acondicionado, pero no le sentaba bien así que tenía que conformarse con abanicarse. Definitivamente el verano era la peor época para estar embarazado.

—Ya estoy aquí—avisó Aaron entrando en casa, cargado con una gran caja y un par de bolsas.

—Bienvenido...—respondió Spencer sin energía.

—¿Estás bien?—no se asustó con la escena, era lo habitual esos días.

—Sí... ¿Puedes traerme algo frío de beber? Lo que sea.

—Ahora voy, pero primero tengo una sorpresa para ti. Bueno, dos en realidad.

Dejó a su lado la caja con el dibujo de un ventilador en el frontal.

—Oh, dios, gracias—Spencer se incorporó y se puso a abrir la caja desesperado. Había comentado el día anterior que un ventilador no le sentaría tan mal como el aire acondicionado.

—Tranquilo, ahora lo monto, mira esto primero.

Le entregó una bolsa con el logo «BeMom» dibujado en rosa. Por un segundo Spencer pensó que serían cosas para el bebé, Aaron ya había comenzado a comprarle algunos juguetes aunque las probabilidades de llegar a término no superaban el 75 % como había pedido Spencer, pero ya hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de eso. Sin embargo, se quedó sin habla cuando vio el vestido de tirantes azul marino de premamá.

—¿Es una broma?

—Claro que no. Me han dicho que con eso estarás mucho más cómodo, tanto por el calor como por la barriga.

—¡No voy a ponerme un vestido!—replicó, levantándose con la ayuda de Aaron.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Cuál es...? S-soy un hombre y... y siempre he llevado trajes con camisa, corbata... No puedo ponerme un vestido.

—Eres un omega, nadie te mirará raro si te ve con un vestido, de hecho es más raro que siempre vayas con traje—Aaron se lo estaba tomando con calma, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero en esto no iba a echarse para atrás. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y colocó la otra mano sobre su vientre—. Además, no puedes seguir llevando traje con esta barriga. Es muy incómodo, ¿verdad? Por muy grandes que te compres las camisas, tienen un límite. Lo normal es que uses ropa de premamá. He escogido uno muy discreto y sencillo, te gustará cuando te lo pongas.

—Pero yo...

—Spencer, quiero verte con él puesto, dame ese capricho—besó su frente y su mejilla y mordió con suavidad la marca en su cuello. En ese momento, Spencer ya no pudo negarse más.

—¡Papá, has tardado!—Jack bajó de prisa las escaleras

—Lo siento, cariño, estaba comprando unas cosas. ¿Me ayudas a montar este ventilador para mamá?

—¡Sí!

—Bien. Spencer, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte mientras lo montamos?

El omega le miró algo reticente, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios en una mueca de desagrado, pero finalmente cogió el vestido y subió a la habitación. Se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bragas. Eran especiales para hombres omegas y ya hacía tiempo que las llevaba porque ningún tipo de calzoncillo masculino era cómodo o práctico para el embarazo. Pero una cosa eran unas bragas que solo vería su alfa y otra muy distinta un vestido. Se lo pondría para que lo viera, pero ni loco saldría a la calle con él. Era normal que los hombres omegas vistieran ropa femenina si a sus alfas les gustaba, pero él se sentía incómodo incluso en camiseta.

Levantó el vestido por los tirantes y lo observó por un momento con mala cara. Al menos Aaron tenía buen gusto. Se resignó y se lo puso. Se notaba que era para hombre porque quedaba ajustado en la zona del pecho, lo cual estaba bien ya que aún no se le había hinchado. Tenía un suave frunce por debajo del pecho, se adaptaba a su barriga sin apretarle y caía suelto por debajo, llegando hasta las rodillas sin cubrirlas. Se miró en el espejo y vio cómo su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo, extendiéndose también por el cuello y el escote del vestido.

Se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aaron entró y su rostro se iluminó en cuanto le vio. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda, mirándole en el espejo.

—Estás precioso, realmente hermoso.

Recogió un lado de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja y acarició su rostro. Su corta melena castaña le quedaba perfecta con ese vestido. Besó su cuello y sus hombros al aire, eso era probablemente lo que más le gustaba, le encantaba esa parte del omega, aunque un vestido tenía más ventajas. Acarició su barriga con una mano mientras la otra bajaba hacia su muslo y levantaba poco a poco el vestido.

—A-Aaron...—podía sentir la erección creciendo contra su trasero y olía la excitación del alfa—. Jack está abajo.

—Ngh... Esta noche entonces.

Eso significaba que no podría quitarse el vestido, aunque ahora que había visto la reacción de su alfa ya no le parecía tan malo. Bajaron al salón, donde el ventilador ya estaba montado, y Jack le miró sorprendido. Spencer apartó la mirada, no estaba seguro de querer oír la opinión sincera de un niño.

—¿Qué te parece, Jack?—le preguntó Aaron.

—Mamá, te queda muy bien—le dijo sonriendo.

—A-ah... gracias.

—¿Podemos jugar al ajedrez?—preguntó, sacando ya el tablero sin prestarle más atención al vestido.

—Claro, jugad, yo haré la cena—dio un beso al omega y se fue a la cocina.

Spencer tenía que admitir que el vestido era mucho más cómodo que unos pantalones y una camiseta. Su fina tela no le daba tanto calor, con las piernas al aire se sentía más fresco y no le molestaba bajo la barriga ni en ninguna otra zona ahora que su cuerpo se había vuelto más sensible por todas partes.

Después de cenar y acostar a Jack, la pareja se sentó en el sofá, con el ventilador aún encendido a mínima potencia.

—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje en las piernas?—le preguntó el alfa, sabiendo que las tendría molestas de todo el día.

—Ya has trabajado mucho hoy.

—Tu cuerpo trabaja por dos.

Spencer cedió y se tumbó con las piernas sobre el regazo de Aaron. Su cuerpo se relajó mientras le masajeaba, sintiéndose adormilado. Las manos comenzaron a subir por sus muslos, tan paulatinamente que al principio no se percató. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, influido por la excitación que percibía de su alfa. Una mano se deslizó bajo el vestido y Spencer suspiró.

—Alfa...—sabía lo que pretendía hacer y no sentía ninguna gana de detenerle.

Sintió los dedos acariciando la cara interna de su muslo y subiendo hasta rozar el borde de sus bragas. Se estremeció cuando recorrió la marca de la goma.

—Sabía que sería práctico—sonrió Aaron.

—Nnh... Habitación.

Aaron se levantó y ayudó al omega a incorporarse. Le siguió escaleras arriba, disfrutando de las vistas, y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. Spencer se quedó de pie frente a él, colocándose nerviosamente el vestido. Estaba adorable. Su verga palpitó con solo observarle.

—Levántalo—le ordenó, manteniendo la distancia.

Spencer se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía sentido que estuviera tan nervioso, solo era Aaron, pero de algún modo llevar un vestido lo hacía diferente. Levantó la falda del vestido hasta mostrarle su pequeña erección que sobresalía de las bragas. Sentía el calor en su rostro y mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, pero estaba deseando que su alfa le tocara. Aaron se acercó, devorándolo con la mirada como si fuera una presa, y deslizó una mano dentro de sus bragas, masajeando su miembro y sus bolas.

—No imaginas lo hermoso que estás—le susurró mientras le bajaba uno de los tirantes—. Es un goce simplemente verte caminar. Quiero que siempre lleves vestido, te compraré todos los que quieras.

El omega se estremeció. Ronroneaba de felicidad al sentirse tan deseado. Si un vestido conseguía aquella reacción en su alfa, lo llevaría cada día, pero...

—No puedo... llevarlo a la calle.

—Bueno—pellizcó uno de sus pezones y el omega gimió—, cuando te acostumbres a llevarlo en casa, hablaremos de eso.

—Nnh... alfa...—retorcía el bajo del vestido en sus manos, con sus temblorosas piernas apenas manteniéndolo en pie.

—¿Cómo prefieres hoy? ¿Boca arriba o a cuatro?

—A... a cuatro.

—Muéstrame ese precioso trasero entonces—le dijo soltándolo.

Spencer no esperó ni un segundo, se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló sobre la cama. Aaron sonrió al ver la seductora forma en que el vestido colgaba alrededor de sus muslos. Lo levantó lentamente hasta descubrir su trasero y bajó las bragas. La lubricación goteó de su agujero. Se arrodilló tras él y lamió el delicioso néctar.

—¡Mmh!—Spencer ahogó un gemido en la almohada.

—Tan dulce. Sabes mejor cada día—e introdujo la lengua en su entrada.

—Uhn... Alfa...—le llamó necesitado.

—Paciencia, mi precioso omega—no tenía ninguna prisa.

Lamió el hilo de lubricación que se deslizaba por su muslo y volvió a besar su entrada. Siguió lamiéndolo y penetrándolo, sintiendo cómo se contraía alrededor de su lengua. Las piernas de Spencer temblaban, podía sentirlo por todo su cuerpo, era incapaz de mantenerse quieto, teniendo que contener además los gemidos. Su cuerpo estaba tan sensible, tan excitado, que no pudo aguantar más y se vino salpicando el vestido con la lengua del alfa en su interior.

—Lo... uhn... lo siento...—fue lo primero que dijo cuando recuperó el aliento.

—Shh. No pasa nada, es justo lo que quería—le ayudó a tumbarse boca arriba y acarició su cabeza, apartando el pelo de su rostro—. Ahora podré seguir sin apresurarme.

—Nn... Sí, alfa...—él mismo separó las piernas, ofreciéndose a pesar de acabar de correrse.

Aaron sonrió. Se quitó la ropa y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Lo penetró suavemente y comenzó un lento balanceo mientras Spencer se recuperaba. Podía correrse ya mismo, pero el omega se veía demasiado hermoso aún con el vestido, ahora con una mancha blanca, como para terminar tan rápido.

—Muéstrame tu pecho—le ordenó.

Spencer le miró algo avergonzado. Siempre jugaba con su pecho y ya no tenía ninguna vergüenza de estar desnudo frente a él, pero por algún motivo llevar un vestido lo hacía parecer aún más sucio. Pero no podía desobedecer a su alfa, sobre todo durante el sexo. Se bajó los tirantes hasta descubrir su pecho.

—¡Nnh!—se sobresalto al sentir crecer el miembro en su interior—. ¿Estás más...?

—¿Grande? Sí, te ves increíblemente sexy.

El omega intentó cubrirse el rostro, pero Aaron le sujetó los brazos. Era demasiado lindo para ocultarlo. Sujetándole por las muñecas, se inclinó y chupó sus pezones erectos. Spencer gimió y su interior se contrajo, sus pechos estaban más sensibles que nunca y sentía que podría volver a correrse solo con eso.

—Al... fa...—jadeó, contoneando las caderas.

—¡Ngh!—Aaron no pudo contenerse ante las provocaciones del omega y embistió con fuerza.

Sin poder cubrirse la boca, Spencer tuvo que morderse el labio para contener un grito de placer. Aaron ya no se detuvo, sin dejar de sujetar sus muñecas le embistió profundamente una y otra vez. El calor de la pasión los envolvía, más sofocante que el calor del verano. Spencer quería quitarse el vestido, que ahora resultaba agobiante, pero sus manos estaban firmemente sujetas contra el colchón y de algún modo eso le excitaba.

Comenzó a sentir el nudo crecer y Aaron le colocó de lado antes de que aumentara demasiado. Le abrazó por la espalda, acariciando sus pechos, y siguió embistiendo hasta que ya no pudo moverse más.

—Ahora tienes que correrte para mí, Spencer—le susurró, mordisqueando con suavidad su cuello.

—Uhn... No puedo... ¡Nnh!—en cuanto pellizcó sus pezones, el «no puedo» careció de sentido.

—Claro que puedes, una y otra y otra vez.

Masajeó sus pechos como si fueran los de una mujer a pesar de que apenas estaban hinchados y jugó con sus pezones. Spencer se contoneaba, gimiendo dulcemente hasta que ya no pudo más y se vino, manchando de nuevo el vestido. Su interior abrazó el nudo y se contrajo sobre la dura verga, exprimiendo la simiente del alfa. El omega se estremecía al escuchar al oído sus gruñidos de placer. Eso duraría por largos minutos y probablemente se quedaría dormido con el miembro en su interior.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando se puso los pantalones al día siguiente, Spencer echó de menos el vestido de inmediato. Apenas se los podía abrochar y quedaban demasiado caídos por culpa de la barriga. Pero aunque aceptara llevarlo en casa, aún no se atrevía a salir a la calle con un vestido. Además, estaba hecho un desastre tras la noche anterior, lo metió de inmediato en la lavadora.

—¿Vas a aguantar en el trabajo con esa ropa?—le preguntó Aaron cuando le vio con la camisa excesivamente grande y hasta corbata.

—No voy a ir al trabajo con vestido.

—Estaba pensando más bien en que cojas ya la baja.

—Aún... aún puedo trabajar.

—Spencer, estás exhausto—le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, mirándole seriamente—. Cuando llegas a casa no haces más que dormir, te duelen las piernas y la espalda. Y todo eso es normal en un embarazo, pero deberías cogerte la baja para poder descansar y no sufrir tanto estrés, sabes que no es bueno para el bebé.

—Mmh...—intentaba buscar una réplica, pero no la había, sabía que su alfa tenía razón aunque había estado intentando retrasar este momento todo lo posible—. Se lo comentaré a la doctora en la próxima cita.

Aaron sonrió y le besó antes de marcharse a trabajar.

Ese mismo día, cuando Spencer regresaba a casa con Jack después de recogerle de la escuela, dando un paseo como casi todos los días, un escaparate le llamó la atención. Normalmente solo se fijaba en los escaparates de las librerías, pero esta era una tienda de premamá. Había un maniquí femenino con un vestido rojo y otro masculino con uno gris, ambos luciendo una gran barriga.

—Um... Jack, ¿te importa si entramos un momento?—le preguntó.

El niño se encogió de hombros y entraron en la tienda. Spencer casi temblaba de los nervios y su rostro estaba algo ruborizado por la vergüenza, pero la dependienta, una preciosa omega, le sonrió y le hizo sentir más tranquilo de inmediato. Tan solo quería comprar un vestido para poder usarlo mientras lavaba el otro, pero acabó comprando tres porque sin duda eran mucho más cómodos que llevar pantalones y había muchos diseños para hombres omega que no resultaban tan femeninos como había temido.

—Oh—Aaron se quedó sin palabras cuando llegó a casa.

—¿No te gusta?—preguntó Spencer, colocándose inseguro el vestido a cuadros en beis y negro que casi parecía una camisa larga y apenas llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

—Me encanta—respondió sonriente—. ¿Has ido tú mismo a comprarlo? No me lo esperaba.

—Aún tendría que planchar el otro así que pensé...

—Estás precioso—colocó las manos en su cintura y le dio un largo beso.

Spencer no podía evitar sonreír contra sus labios. Ya podía sentir la excitación del alfa. Si a su alfa le gustaba, no importaba lo vergonzoso que pudiera resultar.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

—Ah. ¿Qué?

—Quiero que me vean del brazo con mi precioso omega, quiero presumir de ti.

—Pe-pero vestido así...—vale, quizás la vergüenza sí que importaba.

—Solo daremos una vuelta por el barrio. Jack, prepárate, vamos a dar una vuelta.

—¡Vale! ¿Puedo llevar el patín?

—Claro.

Abrazó a su omega, intentando hacerle sentir seguro entre sus brazos, sabiendo que para él no iba a ser nada fácil salir a la calle así vestido.

Solo fue capaz de atravesar la puerta con la mano de su alfa en la espalda. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y caminaba casi como un robot, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él era el único que lo encontraba extraño. Jack iba con su patinete por delante de ellos, que caminaban cogidos del brazo, y los vecinos les saludaban con una sonrisa cuando pasaban a su lado y se interesaban por su estado. Pronto Spencer se relajó y levantó la cabeza, disfrutando del paseo; no era habitual salir con su alfa en un día entre semana y tenía que aprovechar. Hacía calor y lo había pasado muy mal durante todo el día, pero con el vestido se sentía mucho más fresco y agradable, quizás no estuviera tan mal salir con él a la calle.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa—Aaron suspiró, era la enésima vez que lo repetía.

—Pero al menos puedes decirme dónde es.

—Una sorpresa es una sorpresa.

Spencer estaba impaciente mientras iban en coche, retorciendo entre sus manos el bajo del vestido, que ahora que ya hacía frío llevaba con unos leggings y una chaqueta. No saber lo que iba a pasar le ponía de los nervios. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa podía ser? Jack iba con ellos en el asiento de atrás así que eso reducía un poco las posibilidades. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de Rossi y vio los coches de sus amigos se hizo una idea de qué podía ser.

—¡Spencer! Qué guapo estás—le saludó J. J.

—El embarazo te sienta muy bien, hasta te brilla la piel—García le agarró del brazo y lo llevó al salón.

—Pero qué- ¿Qué es todo esto?—se quedó boquiabierto al ver el salón decorado con montones de globos, adornos infantiles y una especie de tarta hecha con pañales.

—¡Una fiesta para el futuro bebé! Y para la mamá, claro—exclamó la analista emocionada.

El omega se emocionó, todo el equipo (además de Will) estaba celebrando una fiesta para él y su bebé. Se reunían para cenar juntos de forma bastante habitual, pero esto tenía algo de especial.

—Muchas gracias, chicos, esto es genial.

—Tenemos cena, tarta (una de verdad, no la de pañales) y un montón de regalos—dijo Morgan sonriente.

—Vamos, vamos, empecemos con los regalos—les apuró García.

Spencer se sentó en el sofá con Jack a su lado y comenzaron a abrir los regalos. Había ropa de bebé, biberones y chupetes, juguetes, una silla de coche y...

—Oh—era un vestido blanco de manga larga, abotonado en la parte frontal y con cuello de camisa. Por la forma del pecho, era un vestido para hombre, pero no era ropa premamá.

—No sé si querrás llevar vestido después de dar a luz, pero no he podido resistirme, en cuanto lo vi pensé en ti, te quedaría fantástico con una chaqueta—le aseguró Prentiss.

Por supuesto, como alfa a ella también le gustaba verle con esa clase de ropa más femenina, pero no le molestó que fuera así.

—La verdad es que me estoy acostumbrando a ellos, son muy cómodos y... bueno, a Aaron le gustan así que, sí, creo que seguiré con ellos.

—Haces bien, te sientan genial—comentó Jennifer.

—Y este es para Jack y su hermanito, o hermanita—García le entregó un paquete al pequeño.

Jack abrió entusiasmado el regalo. Spencer se alegró, siempre había intentado que no se sintiera apartado, cada vez que compraba cosas para el bebé procuraba comprar también algo para Jack.

—¡Capitán América!—gritó emocionado, sacando un disfraz del superhéroe, incluyendo el escudo—. ¿Y el de Ironman es para el bebé?

—Sí, así podréis disfrazaros juntos, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!—exclamó realmente contento.

Hotch les observaba sonriente desde un lado del salón junto con Morgan y Rossi.

—¿Cuándo piensas casarte? Ya llevas ocho meses de retraso—le preguntó Rossi de repente.

—Es solo papeleo, no corre ninguna prisa. Spencer ya es mi omega y nada va a cambiar eso. Aunque sea algo íntimo, no quiero hacerle pasar por el estrés de una boda con el embarazo.

—Con el bebé será todavía más difícil.

—Ya encontraremos el momento, paso a paso—aunque deseaba tenerlo todo arreglado lo antes posible, Spencer ya tenía más que suficiente con el embarazo.

Tras la cena, regresaron a casa con el coche cargado de regalos. Acostaron a Jack y se fueron al dormitorio.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa?—le preguntó, abrazándole por detrás.

—Claro que sí, nuestra familia es fantástica.

—Sí que lo es. Dave me preguntó cuándo íbamos a casarnos—desabrochó la cremallera de la espalda del vestido—. ¿Quieres que busque fechas para después de que nazca el bebé?

—¿Es necesario? Quiero decir, ya estamos emparejados, ¿no podemos simplemente firmar los papeles en el ayuntamiento y ya?

—¿No quieres una boda?—levantó el vestido y se lo quitó por la cabeza.

—Mm... Me vale con algo como lo de hoy, no hay nadie más a quien necesite invitar.

—De acuerdo, entonces ya nos encargaremos después de que nazca—le desabrochó el sujetador y lo echó a un lado.

Subió las manos por su vientre hasta envolver sus pechos y presionó con suavidad sus pezones.

—Nnh... Te gustan demasiado—se quejó, sintiendo unas gotas de leche brotar de sus abultados pechos.

Aaron apretó sus pechos y el omega gimió, presionando el trasero contra la creciente erección del alfa.

—¡Ngh! A ti también te gusta—gruñó con voz profunda—. Hoy voy a conseguir que te corras solamente jugando con tus pechos.

Spencer se humedeció anticipándolo, estaba seguro de que podía conseguirlo. El alfa se quitó la ropa y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero. Le tendió la mano a su omega y este gateó hasta sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo. Aaron sonreía ante aquella hermosa vista, su precioso omega ruborizado con los pechos rezumando y la redonda barriga con su pequeño dentro. Era simplemente perfecto y le hacía sentir orgulloso.

Comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, primero solo masajeándolos, dejando que Spencer anhelara por más. Sintió la lubricación goteando sobre su muslo. Cuando pellizcó los pezones, el omega se sacudió sobre él. Spencer sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba que le tocara más, que usara su boca, pero le avergonzaba decirlo, por suerte su alfa parecía leerle la mente.

—¿Quieres más?—le preguntó, y Spencer asintió frenéticamente.

Le sujetó por las caderas y tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. Succionó y sintió el líquido tibio brotar en su boca. Tan dulce y delicioso, no se cansaba de él. Sería una lástima tener que cedérselo a su hijo cuando naciera. Spencer se cubría la boca con ambas manos para ahogar los gemidos, la forma en que Aaron le chupaba era demasiado lasciva y sus pezones estaban muy sensibles. Lamía y lo presionaba con los labios, tirando suavemente de él.

—¡Mmh!—Spencer movió las caderas, presionando su pene contra la erección del alfa.

—Quieto—le agarró por los muslos y lo apartó un poco—. Solamente con tus pechos, te lo dije.

No permitiría ninguna otra fricción ni estimulación, le había estado entrenando para sensibilizar cada vez más sus pechos y ahora los pondría a prueba. Presionó ambos pechos y lamió la leche que brotó de ellos. El omega se estremecía sobre él, aferrándose a sus hombros con un brazo mientras se cubría la boca con la otra mano. Era rudo y dulce a la vez y tan, tan obsceno. Aaron juntó sus pechos y chupó ambos pezones al mismo tiempo. Ya no aguantó más, Spencer no pudo resistir y se vino salpicando el torso de su alfa y goteando abundante lubricación sobre sus muslos.

—Buen chico, lo has hecho muy bien—le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y dejaba que descansara apoyado contra él.

—Gracias, alfa—respondió sonriente. Sintió el miembro duro contra su barriga, Aaron aún no se había corrido y estaba caliente y casi goteando—. Um... ¿Puedo chupártela?—preguntó, acariciando con sus dedos la punta de la erección.

—Claro, siéntate.

Le ayudó a sentarse contra el cabecero, colocándole unas almohadas tras la espalda para que estuviera cómodo, y se arrodilló frente a él. Con la verga a la altura perfecta, Spencer la tomó con ambas manos y no tardó un segundo en comenzar a lamerla. La recorrió de abajo arriba cubriéndola de saliva y lamió el frenillo. Succionó el líquido que brotaba de la punta y se relamió los labios. Metió el miembro en su boca, gimiendo suavemente. La vibración atravesó el cuerpo de Aaron y suspiró, Spencer se había vuelto muy bueno en eso. El omega deslizó el miembro lentamente por su garganta, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la dura y caliente intrusión, hasta que su nariz se hundió entre el oscuro vello púbico. Tras mucha práctica ya era capaz de tragarlo por completo. Unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas por la incomodidad, pero ver la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de su alfa merecía la pena. Aaron acarició sus cabellos y limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar, llevándoselo después a los labios.

—Deliciosas—normalmente no le gustaría ver llorar a su omega, pero esa era una situación diferente.

Spencer sacó el miembro solo hasta la mitad y volvió a penetrar su boca con él, una y otra vez muy lentamente mientras se sujetaba a la cadera de su alfa con una mano y le masajeaba las bolas con la otra. Cuando el nudo comenzó a crecer no pudo seguir metiéndolo hasta el fondo y se dedicó a jugar con la punta y el frenillo.

—Ngh... Spencer, ¿dónde lo quieres?—le preguntó, agarrando sus cabellos.

—Mm...mi boca—respondió, apenas sacando el miembro un segundo.

—De acuerdo, abre bien.

Mantuvo sujeta su cabeza por el pelo y se masturbó hasta que vertió su simiente en la boca abierta del omega. Spencer tragó el sabroso líquido y chupó el miembro limpiando hasta la última gota.

—Muy bien—le felicitó su alfa, volviendo a peinar sus cabellos.

Le ayudó a tumbarse de lado y se tumbó tras él. Lo penetró y estaba tan dilatado en preparación para el parto que solo tuvo que forzar un poco para poder introducir también el nudo. Spencer gimió y no pudo contenerse, al sentir el nudo presionar de repente en su interior se vino incluso sin permiso de su alfa.

—Uhn...

—Está bien, no pasa nada—le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazó, acariciando su barriga.


	10. Chapter 10

Según se acercaba el final del embarazo, los temores que Spencer había intentado contener todo ese tiempo crecían sin cesar. Había intentado ignorarlos porque sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero siempre habían estado en el fondo de su mente, impidiéndole ser completamente feliz aun con las mejores noticias. Ni siquiera lo había comentado con la doctora porque sabía lo que iba a decirle y estaba seguro de que nadie sabía más sobre el tema que él mismo. Cada vez que dejaba a Jack en la escuela, regresaba a casa y sacaba los libros que había escondido de Aaron en su habitación para el celo. Los leía una y otra vez a pesar de que ya se los sabía de memoria, pero estos no eran libros sobre embarazo ni bebés.

Tenía la foto de su madre en la mano y lloraba como cada vez que la miraba. Aún no se lo había dicho, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de visitarla porque veía en ella lo que podía ser el futuro de su hijo. Incluso si él había conseguido pasar la edad de riesgo sin que ningún signo de esquizofrenia se manifestara, eso no significaba que su hijo no la desarrollara. Solo podía rogar a un dios en el que no creía para que su hijo se pareciera a Aaron, para que sus genes hubieran quedado completamente sometidos por los del alfa.

De haber podido pensarlo y planearlo, muy probablemente habría decidido no tener hijos, incluso si eso significaba que su alfa no le quisiera. Pero llegó por sorpresa y el aborto no le parecía siquiera una opción. Tan solo, alguna vez, cuando veía la fotografía de su madre, deseaba que las probabilidades en su contra se cumplieran. No ahora, ahora no podría soportar el dolor de perderlo, ahora solo temía por su bebé, por su futuro. Lloraba odiándose a sí mismo por la pesada y peligrosa carga que le había transmitido. Jamás se lo perdonaría si su hijo acababa sufriendo esquizofrenia y lo comprendería si su alfa tampoco le perdonaba.

En algún momento, cuando naciera el bebé, tendría que decirle a su madre que había sido abuela, ¿pero le reconocería siquiera si iba a visitarla? Y algún día tendría que decírselo también a su hijo, tendría que decirle que era posible que sufriera esquizofrenia y su hijo pasaría por la misma angustia que había padecido él año tras año temiendo que la enfermedad se desarrollara, buscando sus síntomas en el más mínimo dolor de cabeza, temiendo perderlo todo antes de haber podido disfrutar de una cuarta parte de su vida. ¿Qué opción tenía para evitarle ese sufrimiento que él tan bien conocía? ¿Ocultárselo y no hablarle jamás de su abuela? Si era como él lo descubriría por su cuenta más pronto que tarde y quizás le odiara por ocultárselo. Pero si podía ahorrarle esa angustia, no le importaba ser él solo quien cargara con ese peso sobre sus hombros de nuevo otros treinta años.

—¿Spencer? ¿Estás en casa?—le llamó Aaron desde la entrada, pero Spencer no pudo oírle desde la habitación. Al no verle en la planta baja, subió las escaleras—. ¿Spencer?

El omega le oyó y se asustó. Intentó guardar apresuradamente los libros en el armario.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó Aaron asomándose justo cuando cerraba la puerta del armario.

—Am... Na-nada, solo... guardaba unas cosas...

—¿Estás llorando?—le preguntó al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

—N-no, no, solo... solo...

Era evidente que estaba mintiendo, no sabía qué decir. Entonces Aaron vio la fotografía de su madre sobre el colchón y comenzó a hacerse una idea. Fue directamente al armario y abrió la puerta sin dejar que el omega se lo impidiera. Allí estaban los libros sobre esquizofrenia, más de una docena. Miró a Spencer, que intentaba secar nuevas lágrimas dándole la espalda. Se acercó a él y le abrazó, simplemente le abrazó por un momento y el omega rompió a llorar contra su pecho.

—Te quiero—le susurró, acariciando sus cabellos. Spencer sollozó y se aferró a su chaqueta—. Estoy aquí contigo. Habla conmigo, Spencer.

—Tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado—le dijo apenas audible.

Aaron le llevó hasta la cama y se sentaron juntos sin soltarse.

—Dime por qué—le animó suavemente.

—No quiero... no quiero que nuestro hijo tenga esquizofrenia. Aunque yo no la haya desarrollado nuestro hijo sí podría tenerla. Y aunque no la llegue a tener no quiero que pase años preocupándose cada día por si pudiera tenerla como me ha sucedido a mí, no quiero que nuestro hijo cargue con eso y no sé qué hacer. No le he hablado a mi madre del embarazo porque no sé si quiero que nuestro hijo la conozca. Si la conoce descubrirá que es posible que padezca esquizofrenia en el futuro y tal vez sería mejor si no lo supiera—su voz se rompía, apenas era capaz de respirar en algunos momentos, no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero su alfa tan solo le abrazaba y escuchaba pacientemente—. Aaron, no sé qué hacer, he intentado aclararme durante todos estos meses, llegar a una conclusión de qué sería lo mejor, pero no he conseguido nada por muchos libros y estudios que he consultado. Tengo miedo porque no quiero hacer sufrir a nuestro hijo, no quiero que esté enfermo por mi culpa.

—Nuestro hijo sufrirá como todas las personas, pero estoy seguro de que nunca jamás será por tu culpa. Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como madre, cuidarás de él como nadie más podría hacerlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Aaron. No quiero decepcionarte, si no fuera por mí tu hijo sería perfecto.

—Para, Spencer, no digas eso. Escúchame—levantó su rostro y le obligó a mirarle—. Te quiero, te amo con todo mi corazón y nunca me decepcionarás. Nuestro hijo ya es perfecto porque es tuyo y mío. No tienes que cargar con esto solo porque ahora me tienes a mí. Hagamos lo que hagamos, lo decidiremos juntos y pase lo que pase, lo afrontaremos juntos. Hablaremos largo y tendido el tiempo que haga falta para tomar una decisión y si llega a sufrir esquizofrenia nos tendrá a los dos a su lado y cuidaremos de él, juntos. Pero lo haremos todo paso a paso, cuando llegue el momento. Son cosas inevitables que tendremos que afrontar, pero no tenemos que agobiarnos con eso ahora, hay muchas otras cosas con las que agobiarnos en estos momentos.

—No quería hacer tu vida más difícil, lo siento.

—¿Pero qué dices?—tomó su rostro con una mano y presionó la frente contra la suya—. Has convertido esta casa en un hogar, has conseguido que mi relación con Jack sea mejor que nunca, te has convertido en una verdadera madre para Jack y le haces sentir querido. Y vas a darme un hijo. Nunca había sido tan feliz antes.

Le dio un profundo beso y, aunque las dudas y la preocupación permanecían en su interior, Spencer sintió una cálida calma envolverlo.

—Vamos a la habitación. Llamaré al equipo, les diré que no puedo ir.

—¿Eh? Ah, espera, qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—apenas ahora se percataba de que no era siquiera mediodía.

—Tenemos un caso en Alaska, tenía que coger ropa de abrigo.

—¡Oh! Entonces tienes que darte prisa. Eres el jefe, no les puedes hacer esperar. Ya te he hecho perder mucho tiempo.

—Hey, hey—le rodeó con los brazos cuando intentó levantarse—. Esto no ha sido perder el tiempo y no les importará esperar unos minutos. Además, creo que debería quedarme-

—No. No vas a abandonar un caso por mí. Ni hablar—le dijo tajante y se levantó apoyándose en él.

—Está bien—suspiró, sabiendo que no lograría convencerle de lo contrario.

Era reticente a marcharse después del estado en que se había encontrado a su omega, pero sabía que Spencer se sentiría aún peor si creía que descuidaba su trabajo por él. Sin embargo, desde ahora tendría que vigilarlo más de cerca. Según se acercaba el final del embarazo el estrés psicológico aumentaba y tenía miedo de que acabara con una depresión postparto. Spencer era fuerte, había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida desde que era pequeño y lo había soportado todo él solo, pero ahora era más vulnerable que nunca porque se había abierto como omega y había dejado caer sus defensas. Se había entregado a él. Ahora le tocaba a Aaron cuidar de su omega.

—Ten mucho cuidado, la última vez que estuvimos en Alaska la cosa se puso peligrosa, allí todo el mundo caza.

Le dio un termo con café. Tenían café en el avión, pero sabía que le gustaba más el de casa e iba a ser un viaje largo.

—Tendré cuidado, te llamaré cuando lleguemos.

Se dieron un beso de despedida y Aaron se marchó en su coche. Spencer aún estaba observando la calle ya vacía cuando se dobló con un quejido de dolor.

—No, no, no, ahora no—nunca lo había sentido antes, pero supo qué era al instante—. Tu papá se va a Alaska, ¿no puedes esperar?

No sintió ningún dolor por varios minutos así que imaginó que había sido una falsa alarma. Después de todo, aún quedaban dos semanas para la fecha y era normal sufrir falsas contracciones los últimos días. Se sentó en el sofá con el teléfono a mano. Apretó el cojín con fuerza ante otra contracción. Entonces pensó en Jack. ¿Qué haría si se ponía de parto en ese momento? El equipo se había marchado, incluida García, con lo que no tenía a nadie con quien dejarlo ni que pudiera ir a recogerle a la escuela. Llamó a un taxi aprovechando que aún las contracciones eran muy espaciadas y fue a su colegio. Le explicó la situación a la directora y esta hizo salir a Jack de su clase.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el pequeño preocupado cuando le vio justo en medio de una contracción.

—Cariño, creo que tu hermanito quiere salir ya. Vamos al hospital, ¿vale?—le dijo intentando sonreír.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza algo sorprendido. Subieron al taxi, que seguía esperando fuera, y llegaron al hospital. Las contracciones continuaban de forma irregular, a ratos se detenían y después volvían con más fuerza. Pasó horas y horas en esas condiciones. Dio paseos por el hospital con Jack y jugó con él en una sala de juegos para niños. Según avanzaba la tarde, las contracciones se volvieron más frecuentes e intensas y ya no pudo siquiera caminar. Entonces llamó Hotch.

«Hola, ya hemos llegado. ¿Cómo estás?».

—Bien, tranquilo. ¿Hace mucho frío por allí?

«Está nevando sin parar. Vamos a ir a un pueblo así que es probable que no tengamos cobertura, intentaré volver a llamar cuanto antes, pero es posible que no pueda hasta que volvamos al aeropuerto».

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Tened cuidado.

«Lo tendremos. Te quiero».

—Te quiero.

Colgó rápidamente y gritó de dolor.

—Spencer, deberías decirle a tu alfa que estás de parto—le dijo su doctora, que había ido a vigilarlo.

—Está en Alaska, en un caso—respondió con voz jadeante—. Cuando se lo diga querrá venir y son unas siete horas de vuelo. Para cuando llegue, el bebé ya habrá nacido y habrá abandonado un caso y algunas personas podrían morir por ello. No marcará ninguna diferencia respecto a mí o al bebé que se lo diga ahora o espere a cuando regrese y, sin embargo, podría haber vidas en juego.

—Eres un cabezota, pero es admirable que pienses primero en los demás.

—Ya no trabajo con ellos, pero me preocupan igualmente. Si hay un asesino cazando, todo lo demás puede esperar... ¡Nngh!

—Bueno, este bebé no tiene ninguna intención de esperar. Estás a punto.

«Spencer, ya estamos aquí, vamos a aterrizar en cinco minutos», le llamó pronto por la mañana dos días después de haberse marchado a Alaska. «Siento no haber llamado anoche, pero ya era de madrugada aquí cuando despegamos y no quería despertarte».

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

«Sí, lo hemos cogido y salvamos a una chica. Ha ido bien. Voy para casa ahora, cuando llegue te lo cuento».

—Am... No estamos en casa, estamos en el hospital.

«¡¿Estás bien?!», exclamó, sobresaltando a sus compañeros.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo, estamos bien. Trae al equipo contigo, tienen que conocer a alguien.

Aaron estaba boquiabierto, no podía ser. El equipo al completo se dirigió al hospital a toda velocidad, utilizando las sirenas de los coches. Cuando entraron en la habitación que les había indicado Spencer, encontraron a este en la cama, con Jack sentado a su lado y un bebé en brazos.

—Dios mío—murmuró Aaron, acercándose incrédulo—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—¿Quieres cogerla en brazos?—sabía que tendrían una pelea por no avisarle antes, pero eso sería más tarde.

—Es...

—Una niña.

Aaron tomó a la pequeña en brazos de forma reverencial y la miró como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Tenía finos cabellos negros, unos brillantes ojos castaños y rosadas mejillas. Solo con verla se sabía que era una niña sana. Aaron se sintió enamorado al instante de su pequeña. El omega sonrió al ver la felicidad en su rostro, nunca había visto una expresión tan serena en él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó J. J., entrando con el resto del equipo.

—Bien, en cuanto venga la doctora me dará el alta—respondió sonriente.

—Espera. ¿El alta? ¿Cuándo ha nacido?—preguntó Aaron confundido.

—Um... Antes de ayer por la noche.

—¿Qué?—intentó no gritar, pero no podía creerlo, su hija ya tenía más de día y medio. Miró a la pequeña y se tranquilizó al instante—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, ha nacido dos semanas antes de tiempo, pero está perfectamente sana.

—Ahora tendréis que buscarle un nombre—comentó Morgan, turnándose con los demás para ver de cerca a la niña.

—Tenemos varios pensados, ya lo hablaremos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué es todo esto?—la doctora se quedó sorprendida al entrar en la habitación.

—Es nuestra familia, acaban de llegar—respondió Spencer.

—Pues vais a tener que esperar fuera mientras le hago un reconocimiento a la mamá.

—¿Puedo quedarme?—preguntó Hotch.

—Claro.

Los miembros de la Unidad salieron, llevándose también a Jack. Aaron acunaba a la niña en sus brazos, pendiente al mismo tiempo del reconocimiento que le estaba haciendo la doctora a su omega.

—Muy bien, está todo perfecto. Cuando recojas tus cosas firma el alta en el mostrador y podrás marcharte a casa con tu pequeña.

—Muchas gracias, doctora.

—Ha sido un placer. Y no faltes a los reconocimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, doctora.

La mujer salió y Jack se coló por la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa?—preguntó, sentándose en la cama junto a Spencer.

—Sí, enseguida recogemos las cosas.

Aaron dejó a la pequeña en los brazos de su omega y los contempló. Su hijo jugaba con las manos de la pequeña, intentando que le agarrara el dedo, y Spencer mostraba la más dulce sonrisa que había visto nunca.

—¿Qué te parece tu hermanita?—le preguntó Spencer, rodeándolo con su brazo libre.

—Me gusta, parece una muñeca.

—Sí, es preciosa—levantó la cabeza y sonrió a su alfa, que les miraba ensimismado—. Quiero que mi madre la conozca.

—Por supuesto. Iremos cuando quieras.

Acarició su rostro y el omega entrecerró los ojos. Había necesitado tanto a su alfa, había estado tan desesperado por tenerlo a su lado en esos momentos tan difíciles... pero saber que estaba salvando vidas le había dado fuerzas para resistir y ya no importaba porque ahora estaban los cuatro juntos y era feliz. Sus temores aún permanecían ahí, nunca desaparecerían. Habría decisiones que tomar, momentos difíciles que superar, pero no parecía una carga tan pesada cuando la compartía con su alfa. Sabía que estaría siempre ahí para él, aun si era desde la otra punta del país capturando asesinos siempre lo sentiría a su lado.

 **FIN**


End file.
